Botão Branco
by Titia-Ro
Summary: Hinata para provar a Kohona e para os Hyuuga que é digna e uma ótima ninja precisa juntar-se a uma organização da qual mais odeia. Tentando provar para os outros quem realmente é descobre a si mesma... CAPITULO3....Sasuke/Hinata/Naruto
1. Prólogo

**N/A**: _Hinata para provar a Kohona e para os Hyuuga que é digna e uma ótima ninja precisa juntar-se a uma organização da qual mais odeia. Tentando provar para os outros quem realmente é acaba descobrindo a si mesma_

_Fic introspectiva sem tempo determinado na cronologia..._

**Shipper** : _Hinata/ Naruto (\o/)_

**Betareader:**_J4ckPOT_

**Disclaimer:**_Meu nome está nos mangas? Não. Meu nome ta nos créditos do anime? Não. Ou seja... Não me pertence e tudo aqui pertence a Masashi Kishimoto Mashimoto. Eu só tive a idéia de escrever isso. E pode ter certeza que não ganho nada além do prazer e da minha tendinite atacada, certo?_

-§+§-

**Prólogo: O fim de uma nova era.**

Estava sentada em um galho da arvore com as costas encostadas no mesmo os seus cabelos pareciam dançar ao sabor do vento da mesma forma que este parecia brincar com a sua capa que flutuava ao vento. A tão temida capa preta com nuvens vermelhas desenhadas.

Olhou para baixo, para as mãos cobertas pelas mangas da capa, mangas essas que iam quase três palmos depois de sua mão acabar.

Lembrou do quanto ficou incomoda com o tamanho de sua capa após a vestir, Não só pelo tamanho mas por vesti-la. Odiava aquela organização, odiava aquelas pessoas, e odiava aquela capa. E mesmo assim estava vestindo-a.

Hoje já nem se importava.

Suspirando jogou girou o corpo no galho, como se a sentar de ponta cabeça somente para poder olhar sua imagem no reflexo de água. Seus cabelos antes longos negros e azulados agora estavam repicados e curtos com o de um homem com somente algumas mexas mais longas duas na frente e mais quatro perdidas atrás em tamanhos diferentes. Os olhos antes de um perolado alegre e doce e expressão constantemente vermelha agora continham uma forte maquiagem de lápis em torno deles e um batom vermelho forte nos lábios. A alegria e pureza ainda estavam lá, contudo, agora com pequenos vestígios de falsidade e ironia neles.

Deixou o corpo cair agachado à beirada do lago em cima de uma grande pedra.

As roupas de baixo também na hora q recebeu tomou um susto, antes discretas e escondendo seu corpo, agora era um corpete colado lilás. E em volta dos seios a bandana de Kohona com o risco no meio de um lado a outro.

Pernas cobertas pelo que antes deveria ser uma saia azul na altura do joelho agora eram vários pedaços de tecido com tamanhos diferentes e por baixo um short preto. E nos pés o que considerava a grande novidade entre os ninjas. Estava descalça, sempre descalça. No é direito uma tatuagem de um pequeno galho que subia até o meio de suas pernas bem torneadas aonde terminava em um botão de rosa branco.

Alias era esse novo detalhe que a fez pensar em como mudara. Por que daqui a pouco chegaria seu contato e com certeza perceberia esse pequeno detalhe. Ele parecia para os outros disperso, mas ela sabia que ele notava cada detalhe.

Sorriu atravessado. No final das contas era ela quem mais o conhecia.

E já não morava mais na vila a o que? Cinco , seis, anos?! Quem sabe mais tempo.

Preferia nem pensar... No começo contava os dias para voltar. Hoje já duvidava que um dia poderia por os pés na vila. Não pelo menos depois de dar fim a vida do pobre Chouji. Uma lagrima fina escorreu por seus olhos.

Chouji foi o ultimo, antes veio o Sai e antes desse Rock Lee. Até de Suna eliminou conhecidos, Kankuro...

Doía pensar nisso, mas a vida de um ninja não tinha grandes escolhas, e sim grandes perdas.

- Eu sei que dói Hina-chan, eu mesmo estou inconformado até agora, mas eram ordens não eram?- Uma voz conhecida fala a abraçando por trás.

Deixa encostar a cabeça no peito daquele homem forte enquanto sua face tomava novamente a coloração do mais intenso vermelho. Certos hábitos nunca mudam.

- Eu...eu sei Naruto-kun... Es-escolhi por isso, não?

Com as mãos ainda em torno de sua cintura o loiro faz alguns ins com as mãos camuflando a localização e colocando alguns sapos de guarda.

- Conte como foi.- Ele fala duro sente a dureza nos músculos dele. Seus músculos não estavam diferentes. Antes de narrar acomoda-se melhor sentando-se com o as costas no peito dele.

Suspirou e relatou como foi o encontro com aquele time e como teve de escolher entre Chouji e Ino, que não sabia, mas estava grávida.

- Alias,... Naruto-kun...tenta... dar um jeito dela fazer os exames logo, ela-ela... não pode ficar indo em missões grávida, é perigoso...

Hinata realmente preocupava-se mesmo com seus antigos amigos.

- Hina-chan, só você mesmo para se preocupar tanto com eles...- Naruto comentou com aquela voz rouca e sensual grossa de homem maduro que ele havia adquirido com o tempo. Hinata atingiu novamente coloração vermelha enquanto ele passava a mão exatamente sobre a tatuagem. – Ficou muito bem na sua perna...Combinou com você.

O rosto de Hinata quase estava com todo o sangue do corpo. Sim ela ainda amava Naruto mais que a si mesma. Contudo, sabia que em sua condição atual, seria impossível algo além da amizade que tinha.

Então por que o coração ficava a palpitar e mesmo já sendo bem grandinha, sonhava com coisas de adolescente? Alias, por que sempre do lado dele sentia-se uma princesa desses contos medievais que contam para as crianças dormirem?

Respirou fundo e olhou para o rosto de Naruto.

Ele não era mais uma criança, e se antes era somente uma suspeita, agora era uma certeza o parentesco dele com o quarto. Ele estava idêntico.

- Na...Na-naruto-kun...

- Oh! Desculpe Hinata!! Eu esqueço como você fica com elogios!! Desculpe mesmo!!... Mas... OLHA!! Lembrei!! Tenho algo importante pra contar!!- Ele deu seu maior sorriso e então perguntou:- Pronta para voltar para Kohona?

- Como?- Foi tudo que Hinata conseguiu dizer em meio a surpresa.

- Tsunade-oba-chan falou que sua missão está no fim e que logo Kohona atacará a organização.

- Qua-Quando...Naruto-kun??

- Antes do nosso próximo encontro.

- Me...menos de um mês...

- Sim sim!!...

- Naruto- kun, agora precisamos ir, não posso demorar mais.

- Oh! Claro Hinata!! – Hinata levanta e ajuda Naruto levantar.

Contudo, antes de conseguir partir Naruto a segurou pela mão e abraçou bem forte, falando em seu ouvido.

- Tome cuidado Hina-chan, os anbus e shinobis não terão dó de nada que encontrarem pelo caminho. – Ao terminar de falar segurou o queixo da garota entre os dedos deu um selinho e partiu a deixou lá estática com os olhos arregalados.

Logo balançou e partiu em direção ao esconderijo enquanto sua mente era domada por lembranças de todo esse tempo e de todo o seu trabalho.

Não importa a resposta , agora, seria finalmente, livre...

-§+§-

**N/A: **.Segundo que a fic começa pelo final uhahuahuahuauha. Nos próximos capítulos mostrará como Hinata entrou nessa roubada e como ela tornou-se tão próxima de Naruto. E depois quem sabe né?


	2. Plantase a semente

**N.A.:**

_1° Encontrei um Beta \o/ e agora o prólogo está betado também!! Comemorem povo!! Temos um beta!! \o/ Não estou fadada ao fracasso!! Vamos todos ao bar beber um bom sake... OK esqueçam isso soou muito Tsunade..._

_De qualquer forma dêem as boas vindas ao Yuri-kun!! Um menino (menino mesmo! Não yaoi, para decepção geral dos yaois presentes e festa das garotas) muito gentil de coração enorme e com uma paciência maior ainda por aceitar e se oferecer para betar minha fanfic!! (autora quase segurando o choro de emoção por ter um beta)._

_2°Esse capitulo foi algo complicado de escrever. Afinal vai mostrar os três lados ao meu ver da história. Fugindo completamente do que com certeza vai ser o anime, contudo, não queria perder muito da personalidade. Queria que fosse perfeito, e bom, perfeição não existe, e mesmo se existisse não seria encontrada em minha fanfic, não é?!_

_Mas desde já vocês que acompanham a história devem agradecer as reviews ao meu amado beta e a minha amada amiga Ida-chan!! Leiam as fics dela!! Valem a pena sério mesmo!!_

_3° Agora vamos a fic por que esse recado inicial devia ser curtinho mas ficou enorme..._

* * *

**CapituloI:Planta-se a semente.**

Hinata caminhava calmamente pela floresta e pela névoa que cercava toda aquela região. O ar era gelado tocando a cada pedaço de pele entrando em contraste com o calor natural emitido por aquela pele tão delicada. O orvalho da umidade tocada de leve e cada pelo e peça de roupa umedecendo o toque tornando-o suave como o toque de um pêssego.

Estava chegando à base da Akatsuki e já sentia o ar tão conhecido e tão pesado. Parecia que da mesma forma que a névoa intensificava-se o peso existente em torno dos seus ombros aumentavam a cada passo, a cada mínimo centímetro ultrapassado. A sensação era de um caminho sem volta. Ás vezes, em momentos como aquele, tinha a total certeza de que de fato era o fim.

No entanto isso era somente dentro de seu coração por que na prática era um dos membros mais ativo devido ao seu dom genético. Ou melhor dizendo, sua maldição. Sua mente viajava por pensar que essas seriam as ultimas vezes a fazer aquele caminho tão sinuoso quanto sinistro.

Nunca pensou que chegariam esses dias. Os dias em que sorriria com a possibilidade do fim daquela prisão da qual entrará ha tanto tempo. Daquela tortura diária com o pior dos carcereiros.O próprio coração, a própria mente e vontades. Diariamente duelavam de forma tão intensa a deixar qualquer humano normal louco.

Hinata definitivamente não era normal. Não que fosse melhor do que alguém.

Realmente não conseguia se achar nem melhor nem pior, somente: Diferente.

Apesar do que, nos últimos tempos, a batalha interna, a tortura aumentara com uma intensidade extrema. E sabia, sua pouca sanidade dia a dia escorria entre os dedos e unhas tão bem cuidados.

Mesmo com a mente longe sentiu uma aproximação e instantaneamente ligou a sua linhagem amo mesmo tempo que uma katana tocava em sua pele do ventre e no vale dos seios, um respirar mais forte seria o necessário para cortar-se, o corpo do dono da katana estava colado a suas costas. Definitivamente era um corpo forte e másculo. Passava tanto pela postura quanto pelo porte todo o poder inclusive para aqueles do qual o dom de sentir o chakra alheio não era desenvolvido. Caso o possui-se era de, no mínimo, respeitá-lo, a maioria temê-lo.

A respiração dura descompassada e calma dele batia como um martelo em sua nuca. Não era a lamina tão perto do seu corpo que a intimidava, mas sim saber quem era o dono dela, sim sentir _aquela_ respiração em sua nuca. Era demais para uma única pessoa.

- Onde esteve Hyuuga?- A voz dele saia mais gelada do que nunca seu tom imperativo era o mesmo de um investigador no meio de um interrogatório. Outro fato do qual a morena não se afetava, agora, afetava sim era a outra mão dele a brincar com seu pescoço perigosamente, perto de pontos que ambos sabiam eram fundamentais para a sobrevivência do corpo. Passava de leve a ponta dos dedos subindo e descendo de forma lenta.

Não teve como seu rosto controlar do vermelhidão que subia. Trabalhar para aquela organização era torturante todos ali misturavam em suas ações a luxuria e a morte. Até ela aprendeu a fazer isso. Claro que com sua peculiar forma de agir. Contudo o fazia tão bem como qualquer um ali.

- Ca-caminhando... Sasuke-san...- Respondeu com a voz tremula, mas, com sua aparente inocência presente. Detestava a forma que ficava a mercê deles. Principalmente daquele homem. Era um joguete na mão forte e decidida dele. Contudo, não ia por nada a perder agora. Estava tão perto e ao mesmo tempo tão longe. Mordeu o lábio inferior abaixando o olhar.

Sabia que isso ia ser interpretado como mais um sinal de submissão e acanhamento pela sensualidade da situação. E não estava errado, ao ver a garota tão a mão teve de se controlar muito para não rasgar as roupas dela ali. Ela tão submissa e ao mesmo tempo passando tanta sensualidade e determinação. Era de endoidecer até o mais santo dos padres.

- Você caminha muito nas luas cheias não?- O Uchiha sabia que aquela mulher escondia algo. Todas as pessoas escondiam, todos mentiam. Fazia parte do jogo. Ela não era exceção. Só não conseguia imaginar o que era.

A Hyuuga era bem mais inteligente e sagaz do que se apresentava ao mundo. Sempre tentava a seguir e mesmo assim nunca chegava perto o suficiente. Sem provas não tinha como entrega-la a Madara.

- A...l-lua daqui...é igual a em todos os luga-gares... A ch...a cheia é...a que chama m-mais atenção... primeira que todos vêem q-quando olham o céu...- Ela gaguejava de forma tão amedrontada que Sasuke só pode dar um sorriso irônico pequeno de lado. Tão característico dele e ao mesmo tempo tão similar ao do seu irmão. Sorriso que mostrava tudo, contudo não revelava mais do que o essencial.

- Você quer dizer que a lua daqui é igual a que o Teme olha, não?! – Seu sorriso ampliou se tornando mais sádico pegando o corpo delicado a frente pelo quadril e aproximando do seu para ela sentir como mexia com o o aquele corpo feminino fazia o seu reagir quase que instantaneamente. - Quando vai deixar de ser burra e perceber que agora é uma criminosa e ele é o próximo Hokage... O garoto já passa para o treinamento e tudo...Nunca poderiam ficar juntos... Ele nunca olharia para uma traidora da vila.- Falava no pescoço dela tocando a cada nova silaba com o lábio naquele pescoço alvo a sua frente. Sentia nos lábios a mistura do gelado que o tempo fazia com o calor interno daquela mulher a sua frente. Seu corpo se movia levemente e decidido, gostava de mostrar o que pretendia com aquilo amava aquela sensação mesmo que as roupas de ambos impedissem algo mais, movia-se sem nunca liberar a pressão que fazia na katana.

Sentiu as lágrimas doces dela tocarem sua mão e deixou uma risada maligna parecia com a de Orochimaru sair. Como era bom ver cada reação daquela garota. Às vezes, como agora, que podia ser tão previsível, e outras, aonde tomava os maiores sustos e surpresas. Ela em sua simplicidade e sinceridade sem mascaras, era tão intrigante ou mais que aqueles com mascara sobre a face.Sua risada logo morreu dentro da garganta com as palavras ditas pela Hyuuga que não passavam de um sussurro.

-E-e-eu sei...Isso que o diferencia de...Você.- E antes que pudesse pensar em responder a Hyuuga já, sabe-se lá como, tinha livrado do aperto e agora andava muito frente. Andando de forma incrivelmente sensual e ao mesmo tempo completamente inocente. Não entendia como ela conseguia esse efeito dúbio possuindo aquele corpo que para Sasuke era um pecado somente por existir.

Deixou ela ir murmurando mais para si.

- Por isso que eu a quero Hyuuga, você é como eu... Afastando-se a cada passo daquilo que deseja e caminhando para seu próprio fim...

Lembrava de como aquela garota havia chego à organização...

A mente dele viajou para alguns anos antes, para a primeira vez que havia visto mesmo não só a olhado como mais um inseto de Kohona.

Ela estava molhada, suja, com a roupa em farrapos, muito ferida, contudo estava viva. Incrivelmente viva.

Poucos ninjas passavam por todo o sistema se segurança que cercava o lugar, e antes dela nenhum tinha chego tão ao centro, não pelo menos desde que Sasuke entrou para a organização.

Com isso ela conseguiu o direito de falar. Toda a organização estava à volta dela e Sasuke olhava interrogativo. Aquela era a patética e inútil da herdeira dos Hyuuga. E pela forma que olhava para todos com lágrimas nos olhos amendrontrada e extremamente vermelha.

Continuava sendo a patética de sempre.

- E-eu, vim para...- A garota falava como um sussuro se não fosse seu ouvido treinado nem teria percebido que ela falava quanto mais que o que falava. A garota pelo visto percebeu que não estava conseguindo comunicar-se concentrou-se fechou os olhos e falou tudo de uma vez.- Vim me juntar a Akatsuki depois que fui expulsa do clã por meu pai!!

- E por que RAIOS, aceitaríamos você se mal consegue falar?!- Perguntou alguém que Sasuke não prestou atenção para ver quem era. Estava mais absorto em ver o olhar da garota. Parecia tão assustada e medrosa, e ao mesmo tempo passava tanta decisão. Como ela conseguia fazer as três coisas serem tão claras em um simples olhar era um mistério para o moreno.

- D-deixo meus conhecimentos sobre os Hyuuga...- Ela engoliu em seco respirando fundo apoiando-se em si mesma para levantar a cabeça e ativar o seu olho.- E sobre os segredos a nossa linhagem, mais meu treinamento de uma vida em usá-lo a disposição de vocês.

- Seu ódio é tão grande assim?! Deve ser mesmo uma inútil e não deve conhecer nada garota. Se foi expulsa do clã mesmo.

Então o Uchiha notou algo que passou despercebido por todos ali, a garota tinha um desenho na testa semelhando ao selo que o Hyuuga Neji apresentava, no entanto, faltava algo naquele selo. Tinha os dois riscos faltava a cruz estilizada central.

Pein já ia mandar matar aquela garota quando Uchiha saiu de trás e deteve todos com sua presença.

- Espere, ela era a herdeira do clã, deve sim conhecer algo... – Virou-se para a garota.- Hyuuga, o que é esse meio símbolo na sua testa?!

Hinata colocou as pontas dos dedos de volta na testa e voltou a chorar quase que descontrolada. Controlando os soluços disse.

- Por...Por isso estou aqui... Fui banida... Seria marcada com o selo da família... Mas... Não secundaria...O Dos banidos...que nos deixa cegos... Que nos mata ao pouco de dor...- A garota olhava para baixo assustada abraçando-se a si mesma. – Fugi... Não tinha para onde ir... Essa era minha única escolha.

Sasuke então entendeu o que se passava.

- Você seria morta em qualquer lugar, e sabe que se fugir sozinha será fácil te achar. Somente alguém que se opunha a Vila da Folha seria um local seguro. Então veio a nós por de qualquer jeito caso fosse morta aqui pelo menos estaria tentando algo...- Parou para ver ela concordando com acenos repetidos de cabeça "patética".- Você é uma fraca... Medrosa por não encarar seus problemas de frente, fugindo deles... Patética por ir contra o que defendeu durante toda a vida... Mas,... felizmente para você Hyuuga, você será muito útil com seus olhos...

Sasuke saiu dali sem olhar de novo para a Hyuuga.

Nesse ponto sua mente volta para o tempo real, percebe o tempo que gastou lembrando de como foi que aquela garota surgiu em sua vida. Continuava-a achando patética, mas era uma patética intrigante.

Talvez, talvez ela, com esse jeitinho, fosse a chave para ele e Mandara conseguirem destruir Kohona.

Foi andando ignorando todos a sua volta. Foi fazer seu passatempo preferido quando não estava em missões. Atormentar a dona dos olhos perolados. Era quase um vício.

Talvez fosse mesmo um vício. Mas não estava nem ai. Adorava fazer isso.

Outra pessoa muito longe dali alimentava um vicio também. Naruto assim que chegou a vila foi para a barraca de lámen. Saudade de seu delicioso macarrão e agora apesar de não ser seu preferido comia o de legumes. Afinal, um bom ninja precisa estar sempre bem nutrido. Principalmente ele, afinal o próximo líder desse povo não poderia estar fraco. Não entendia por que das pessoas não considerem aquele macarrão com um alimento para todos os dias. Era tão bom...Naruto comia sorrindo.

Gesto esse que para muitos era algo feito somente em extrema felicidade, gesto tão difícil, para ele era tão simples, era seu natural. Sempre positivo sempre sorrindo, sempre animando todos a sua volta mesmo quando dentro de si estivesse mal.

No entanto, poucos sabiam reconhecer entre os sorrisos dados por Naruto. E esse era um que somente ele sabia o que significado. Nem a pessoa que causava esse sorriso o conhecia, fazia questão de esconder. Ela merecia conhecer por certo. Só que para Naruto era complicado mostrar a moça aquele sorriso. Tinha medo do que sentia, e principalmente, tinha medo de perde-la antes mesmo de possuí-la.

Sim o grande Usumaki Naruto, o filho do quarto, portador da raposa de nove caldas, homem que enfrentou tantos inimigos e agora era o próximo líder da vila da Folha. Tinha medos.

Não qualquer medo, medos bobos de adolescente. Medo de não ser merecedor daquele ser tão especial. Especial sim, mais do que a própria imaginava.

Possuía sim defeitos, muitos, e graves, muitos dos quais a maioria dos homens fugiria, Naruto normalmente seria um desses a fugir. É só que ela também possuía qualidades.

Era até engraçado, por que não eram essas qualidades que o atraiam, e sim seus defeitos. Estranho, não?! Muito!!

Quando percebeu esse fato quase mandou internar-se em um sanatório. E só não o fez, já que, lembrou das antigas palavras do seu ero-sensei "Naruto, apaixonamos por algo, contudo quando vamos amar,... Não amar como nos meus livros, mas amar de verdade... amamos apesar de algo..."

E não é que o velhote mais uma vez estava certo?! Por que apesar de tudo que sabia sobre a Hinata, apesar de tudo que sentia, seu sentimento crescia de uma lua cheia para a outra. Ela era mais importante do que todos aqueles senões.

Tão importante, mas, tão importante que passou a contar o tempo como um druida antigo, contava em luas cheias. Até por que não conseguia pensar diferente, era quando via a sua preciosa lua.

Sorriu bobo enquanto saia da barraquinha e andava pela vila caminhando perdido em pensamentos numa pose característica e despreocupada tão dele. Mãos atrás da cabeça com o andar perdido e ao mesmo tempo tão energético. Como se toda a energia do mundo estivesse dentro daquele loiro pronto a correr maratonas. Seus olhos olharam mais uma vez para a lua cheia.

"..A ultima desse ciclo..." – Murmurava mais para si do que para qualquer coisa, a próxima lua cheia somente daqui a um mês. Lembrava quando foi à primeira vez que passou isso por sua mente.

Fazia tantos anos... Mas como esquecer? Foi à primeira vez que a pequena Hyuuga falou com ele sem desmaiar. Alias, foi à primeira vez que realmente conversou com ela.

Nunca imaginava que a vida dela era tão... Parecida, e ao mesmo tempo, tão diferente da sua...

Lembrava dele mais novo andando numa noite parecida, talvez um pouco mais fria. Bom, não tinha certeza, lámen de queijo sempre era o menos quente. Caminhava de estomago cheio andando calmamente. Quando vê passar por si uma garota correndo e chorando desesperada. Olha assustado, mas pelos cabelos e roupa percebe ser a Hinata.

Não gosta de ver nenhum amigo triste, então a seguiu correndo também. Logo a alcançou segurando em seu braço.

- Hinata-chan! Espere!!- Falou parando bem no meio da rua e vendo ela virar-se com os olhos cheios d'gua e olhar para baixo.- O que aconteceu?

Ela o olhava assustada, não sabia por que mas a face delta tornou-se vermelha no mesmo instante que ele a virou a garota parecia estar vendo um fantasma de tão arregalados que estavam seus olhos.

- Eu, ...eu n-ão- Naruto percebeu que a garota não conseguia nem falar então fez o que achou melhor, a abraçou e no começo ela parecia congelada em seus braços de surpresa ou algo assim. Logo depois ela o abraçou e passou a chorar ainda mais alto.

O garoto estava realmente confuso, primeiro ela passa correndo e agora quando a abraça ela chora mais. Realmente ele estava fazendo tudo errado... OU talvez estivesse certo, não tinha certeza. Colocou uma das mãos na cabeça coçando confuso e a outra a abraçava mais forte.

- Ei, calma,...tenta me explicar...- Ele não estava acostumado a lidar com meninas assim, tão frágeis, tanto a Tsunade-obaa-chan quanto a Sakura-chan eram fortes e decididas, só que, agora estava ali ajudando alguém que sempre foi mais delicada. Estava realmente confuso. A garota começou a se acalmar e ainda com o rosto enterrado em seu peito ela passou a falar.

- E...e-eu, ...eu n-não passei na ANBU...de-e novo...e a Hana...Hanabi prodígio...passou... – Respirou fundo, controlando as outras lagrimas voltou a falar - Então...vi-vi...virei a des...desonra do c-clã...

- Desonrou nada! Hinata!! Você é forte!! Cresceu muito desde pequena!- Ele coçou a nuca sorrindo daquele jeito tão clássico do garoto.- Posso não acompanhar seu desenvolvimento, só que, Sabe o pouco que vi mostrou que está mais evoluída sim!!

A garota agora deixava escolher as lágrimas solitárias sobre a face escondida no tórax dele. Depois de tanto choro a camiseta estava molhada.

- Queria,... Qu-queria mostrar, ... S-ser mais forte para eles... M-mostrar tudo que posso fazer...

- E por que não o faz?! Você consegue Hinata!! Hey! Pode contar com a minha força em!!

- N-não, ... Não consigo!!... A...proximidade, do meu p-ai...Me impede...n-não consigo!!- Hinata vira o rosto para o outro lado. Estava envergonhada, por ser tão fraca.

- Claro que consegue Hinata!! Olha! Não sei como, até por que pensar nessas coisas nunca é o meu forte, mas sabe, quero acredite em você em! Você sabe que sempre tem um jeito.

Hinata levantou a face e olhou para a face do garoto com uma determinação a qual ele achava quase palpável. Algo nada comum à garota de olhos perolados. Ela com certeza tinha achado um jeito para conseguir evoluir. Estava a mostra para todos esse fato. Foi algo que encheu o peito de Naruto de orgulho.

Tanto por ter ele ser quem animou a garota, quanto, alias, principalmente, por ela ter se determinado a isso e pela forma que olhava parecia capaz de enfrentar o mundo para tal.

Era assim que se fazia um verdadeiro ninja! Pensava o menino naquela hora

- Arigatou Naruto-kun!!- Sua face estava vermelha. A mão fechada com as juntas até brancas.- ...V-vou fazer...s-sim...v-vou fa-fazer todo o pos-...possível para!! Só... Acredite em m-mim...- A garota sorriu e saiu correndo com a cabeça abaixada.

Essa foi a ultima vez que viu Hinata antes de passar a contar o tempo através das faces da lua. Sempre esperando a Lua cheia.

Sim foi a ultima por que lembrava que logo no dia seguinte amanheceu vendo um bilhete escrito por Hinata avisando que tinha tomado as atitudes para tal.

Para não acreditar em nada que dissessem dela. Por que tudo foi por um bom motivo, um motivo lógico, e que agora somente podia contar com ele. Pedia desculpas para ele por ter partido sem se despedir e para encontrá-la em um local na próxima lua cheia. E o mais importante era não contar a ninguém.

Quando saiu a rua soube que Hinata logo que chegou ao clã foi até o quarto de Neji e retirou dele o selo da família secundária logo em seguida bloqueou qualquer entrada de selo. Recolocar o selo causaria a morte do gênio Hyuga. Foi pega pelo clã e iria ser exilada quando fugiu. Prometendo se vingar do clã e de todos que se colocaram para defender o mesmo.

Como era um clã tradicional a vila não teve escolhas se não colocar Hinata na lista dos inimigos da vila.

Naruto ficou extremamente confuso e lembra que foi ao local marcado durante três dias, e quando no quarto já tinha desistido Hinata surgiu vestida de uma forma no mínimo assustadora, principalmente comparada com a roupa antiga.

Vestia a bandana em volta do seio como um top. E agora ela tinha o corte central no metal para mostrar que era uma renegada. Um corpete lilás cobria todo o tronco dos seios até o umbigo o mostrando a todos. Uma saia azul escuro com duas fendas laterais e um short preto por baixo, as pernas torneadas a mostra assim como os pés descalços. Acima de tudo, estava o motivo de tanto espanto a capa da Akatsuki.

Foi olhara para a face envergonhada da garota para faze-lo perceber que ela realmente tinha algo para contar e explicar toda essa confusão.

Exatamente o que aconteceu a seguir, entre soluços Hinata contou sobre ter ouvido uma conversa entre Tsunade e Neji, pensando em colocá-lo como espião dentro da organização uns dias antes. E então depois de conversar com o Naruto resolveu que ela daria um jeito de ir e não o primo.

Afinal ele perderia com certeza todo o respeito do clã, e Neji embora fosse da família secundária era muito respeitado. Ao contrario de Hinata, considerada a vergonha do clã.

Aquela era a oportunidade perfeita de ser útil a vila e ao mesmo tempo evoluir mantendo-se longe de todos aquelas pessoas que a prendiam, limitavam seu aprendizado.

Contou também como foi à entrada na organização e como foi difícil localizá-los. E no fim tinha conseguido. Falou que agora seria complicado sair da organização principalmente pelo fato de ser nova e ninguém lhe dar confiança.

Sanou a curiosidade de naruto sobre Sasuke. Por mim marcaram de encontrarem novamente na lua cheia, num dia que ela consegui-se sair da organização sem levantar suspeitas.

Naruto voltou para vila e narrou tudo para Tsunade. A quarta sem escolhas teve de aceitar a espiã dupla e mandou Naruto avisar a menina que ela estava por sua conta e risco. Que caso fosse descoberta nenhum ninja da vila seria mando em seu resgate. Acrescentou também para Hinata tratar a todos da vila como inimigos quando os encontrarem e não medir esforços, afim de manter o disfarce não importando as conseqüências.

Deixou uma lágrima fina escorrer pelo rosto enquanto estava sentado sobre a cabeça justamente do seu pai. Hinata realmente segue as ordens a risca, vidas de amigos foram perdidas e muitos ficaram gravemente feridos. Realmente Hinata cresceu e evoluiu como ninja. Disso ninguém duvidava.

Apesar de ter tirado vida fria e cruelmente de amigos, Naruto não conseguia deixar de sentir o que sentia pela garota. Ela sim era como ele.

Sofria o desprezo e falta de confiança de todos, e mesmo assim, ela continua fiel à vila. Fiel a aquilo que acreditava.

Sorriu alegre. Logo essa guerra acabaria e assim ele teria de volta seu melhor amigo e Hinata!

Saltou do alto da montanha indo para seu apartamento. Dormir algumas horas e assim logo o tempo passava e ele poderia ver a menina novamente.

**Continua...**

* * *

**NB:**_ Ola a todos eu sou J4ckPOT o mais novo servo da Minha Sensei Ro-Sama e Ide-Chan, espero que tenham uma boa leitura, caso tenha alguma coisa tenha desagradado a voces leitores... lembrem-se, independente das circunstancias a culpa e da Ide-Chan!!XD_

* * *

**N./A.: **_Gente como foi difícil escrever esse cap, mas os outros vão sair mais fácil, hehehe desculpem a demora viu!! Mas foi para ficar com todo o carinho e atenção do mundo essa fic_

_Bom eu to tão feliz por estar colocando essas idéias no papel... Bom agora todo mundo entendeu por que a Hinata entrou nessa confusão né?!_

_Mas será que só eu percebi um clima meio dúbio entre ela e o Sasuke? Hmmm qual será dos dois que a Hinata realmente gosta em? hmmmmm _

_E bom ainda temos a invasão da vila pela frente... _

_Huauhahuauhauha _

_Risada maquiavélica!!_

_E claro como desenrolou a mudança na nossa pequena menina?! Em em em?_

_Aguardem )Muita coisa ainda vêm por ai para quem acompanhar o Botão Branco _

_Beijos !!_


	3. Começa a Germinar

**N/A**: Esse capítulo é particularmente pesado. Possui violência abuso sexual entre outras coisas. Foi algo especialmente difícil de trabalhar, mas aqui está para o deleite (ou desprazer) geral.

**Disclaimer: **Meu nome está nos mangas? Não. Meu nome ta nos créditos do anime? Não. Ou seja... Não me pertence e tudo aqui pertence a Masashi Kishimoto Mashimoto. Eu só tive a idéia de escrever isso. E pode ter certeza que não ganho nada além do prazer e da minha tendinite atacada, certo?

**CapituloII: Começa a germinar.**

Hinata suava, estava treinando o novato que surgiu há uns meses na organização. Era sempre assim, os novatos apanhavam muito mais, não que os outros também não treinassem a diferença era simples, os novatos treinavam mais a fim de provar sua lealdade. Consequemente apanhavam em dobro.

Agora se encontrava entre as árvores, lutavam nas copas pulando e sumindo entre os galhos. A névoa sempre densa parecia querer enganá-los o tempo todo fazendo com que todos os movimentos e sons parecessem ao mesmo tempo perto e longe.Pein sempre soube montar os cenários mais assustadores para eles viverem. Provavelmente o novato estava tremendo de Medo. A Hyuuga simplesmente espreitava como uma leoa observando a presa.

Essa era a forma de lutar de Hinata, sempre com aquela calma e jeito meigo evitava ataques dispensáveis, pegava nos pontos certos e tentava acabar com as lutas o mais rápido possível. Nem quando decidia estender a luta desperdiçava energia. Era Calma de Silenciosa, parecia sumir entre a névoa e surgir quando ele menos esperava, fazia a tensão chegar no máximo para que a adrenalina e o medo não permitissem o inimigo pensar.

Sempre com movimentos calmos e sutis como que fosse uma lady servindo a cerimônia do chá. Delicados, todavia determinados, pareciam inofensivos, vê-la mover-se era parecido com uma apresentação de dança. Nunca expansiva. Sem movimentos grandes ou de forte impacto. Essa não era a característica dela, explosões, raios, nada muito chamativo.

Essa era a forma da Hinata adulta, da Hinata membro há anos dentro daquela organização.

O atacava usando todo o poder do Byakugan juntamente com as kunais, ela, como todos ali treinavam os novatos pra valer. Algo bom para ela manter seu respeito e bom para o novato que tendia a evoluir muito.Agora ela percebia isso, os treinos de Kohona não eram treinos de verdade, aquilo era quase brincadeira de recém nascido perto dos que recebia na Akatsuki.

Nada de parar quando ele estava cansado, ou extremamente ferido, parava somente quando ele estava entre a vida e a morte. Lutar com honra? Jogo limpo? Impossível! Ali, o que contava era a sobrevivência e a forma que você encontraria para lutar. Quanto mais dor você empregar e quanto mais brutal você for melhor para sua sobrevivência. Nada de cuidar dele depois, ele que se vire para aprender a se curar.

A organização era cruel e desumana inclusive com os seus. Afinal no campo de batalha eles eram o alvo do qual ninguém tinha dó. Por sinal todos que vinham contra eles era para matá-los. Então esse tratamento de choque estilo espartano era o ideal. Por que no campo de tornavam-se maquinas de batalha, a autonomia e precisão chega a níveis beirando a perfeição. Tanto que geralmente enfrentavam um número bem maior de ninjas sozinhos.

Estava cansada daquele joguinho com esse novato. Ele parecia ter muito a aprender ainda, resolveu ser direta e reta. Surgiu na frente dele sorrindo doce.

Lançou a kunai com uma prescrição cirúrgica a menos de um milímetro do coração do homem à frente, a arma tinha tanta força que atravessou seu corpo fincando na árvore a alguns metros, ele caiu de joelho e ela simplesmente saiu andando de volta para o que era seu quarto.

Na realidade uma gruta estranha escura, com a entrada voltada para um lago onde tinha suas coisas um futton e uma banheira dentro somente. Para chegar nela concentrou os chakras nos pés e andou sobre as águas.

"_Preciso de um bom banho... Detesto cheiro de sangue."_

Encheu a banheira com água do lago que antes tinha esquentado em uma fogueira. Quando a temperatura estava ideal suspirou pegando um sabonete feito por ela mesma com gordura das caças que fazia para se alimentar. Nada feminino ou chique, mas eficiente para a limpeza.

Entrou no banho sem tirar a roupa, e lá passou a tirar uma por uma esfregando-as, limpando com esmero, era quase um ritual para libar toda aquela imundice com a qual convivia diariamente. Esfregar sua roupa até os dedos latejarem nas juntas. Esfregava sua pele até ela toda ficar vermelha. Foi assim esfregando com tanta força que adquiriu aquele tom quase transparente de branco. Era como um mantra para o corpo enquanto a mente vagava. Lembrou de como ficou surpresa ao saber que teria de treinar entre uma missão e outra, alias, surpresa maior foi saber: eles tinham missões. Para ela a organização simplesmente seguia as ordens do líder e pronto. Cada um por si. Mas não era assim, eles tinham times organizados por nível e por suas habilidades ninjas de forma de formarem uma célula perfeita. Também tinham missões, dadas baseando-se nas habilidades de cada um, nenhuma missão era desperdiçada com alguém que não fosse especifico para ela. Algumas inclusive eram feitas por contratantes. Alias, nesse quesito ali era muito mais interessante. O Dinheiro ganho por cada missão, mesmo as mais simples eram assombrosamente mais alto do que em Kohona. Não era de estranhar tantos que entravam visando o dinheiro.

Estranho pensar que o sistema era tão parecido com o que vivia diariamente antes na vila. A diferença entre as missões que cumpria para a vila da folha das quais cumpria agora. Era o fato de todas as suas atuais serem completamente desonrosas e sem glórias geralmente coisas tão grotescas que qualquer ninja de valor teria repulsa das ações. Desistiu de contar quantas missões vomitou de nojo depois pelo que fez. Ou mesmo já nem conseguia mais ter lágrimas de tantas que já derramou pelas vidas tiradas. Matar para eles era o mesmo que varrer o chão das folhas as secas no caminho.

Seu treinamento então, era completamente diferente, desenvolvia-se por si mesmo, tudo era na base do duelo sem avisos e sem limites, desenvolvia-se cada vez mais enquanto enfrentava os membros, as lutas aconteciam quase que o tempo todo, e sem intervalo. Era comum ocorrer mortes e ainda mais comum ouvir o barulho intenso de duelos grandiosos. Com o tempo acostumou a andar esperando receber um ataque sem avisos. Dormir com os gritos e gemidos de dor. Explosões já não a alarmavam mais. A preocupação com a vida do outro era inexistente. Afinal, para eles se morrer simplesmente mostra o quão fraco você é.

Lembrou o quanto sofreu, sangrou e teve infecções durante todos esses anos. Principalmente nos primeiros meses. Aonde além de lutar pela própria vida lutava para manter sua honra intacta. Sua roupa era constantemente rasgada destruída em pedaços. Pelo visto a única coisa que não tentavam rasgar era a sua bandana. Parecia que ostentar a bandana da vila que veio era algo que até naquele antro era respeitado. Era muita coragem para um renegado carregar a bandana, era sinal que não se disfarçava de um civil normal. E caso alguém da vila aparece-se saberia que ali estava um traidor.

Por isso mesmo envolveu seus volumosos seios nela. Numa tentativa de se preservar mais. Surtiu algum efeito, pouco, contudo surtiu, tentavam simplesmente arrancar, não o rasgavam mais. O que tornava muito mais simples de fugir das mãos predadoras.

Olhou para seus seios, na parte interior do esquerdo tinha uma cicatriz profunda, lembrava exatamente desse dia. Também não tinha como não lembrar. A mente logo viajou para uma data tão distante.

Estava há quase duas semanas lá na organização, já tinha lutado mais vezes do que conseguia contar, naquele momento treinava lutas corpo a corpo contra árvores.

Estava em uma espécie de vale, um tanto quanto longe do esconderijo da organização, ali no fundo do vale as árvores era tão grandes que dava a impressão do vale ser menos profundo.

Grossas e resistentes, era exatamente nelas que Hinata treinava arduamente.

O corpo a corpo nunca foi seu forte. E ali não tinha escolhas, precisava melhorar. Ali não podia-se dar o direito de ser especialista em somente uma habilidade, pobre do Rock Lee, que dependia totalmente do corpo a corpo, dentro da Akatsuki logo padeceria.

Para não ter um destino assim ela empenhava-se como nunca antes empenhou em treinar. Agora não treinava por orgulho ou pra ser digna de herdar o clã. Treinar era uma questão de estar viva na próxima alvorada.

Concentrada sentia a mão sangrar a cada soco e as pernas e pés completamente feridos em carne viva, as dores musculares devido aos movimentos repetitivos estavam deixando-a doida. Já tinha formado em volta de si uma verdadeira clareira, derrubou sozinha mais de 30 árvores somente treinando. O suor escorria por sua pele e os dentes chegavam a doer de tanta força que empregava nas mandíbulas para gritar cada golpe.

A sua jaqueta tão amada e querida. A mesma que usava em Kohona já muito rasgada estava jogada no chão e sua bermuda que antes batia na canela a muito virará um short bem curto. Não por vontade, mas sim por que os outros lutando faziam questão de deixá-la assim. Os cabelos voavam com o vento, para quem visse de fora poderia pensar que aquelas longas madeixas na altura do quadril atrapalhavam, ledo enganado, não atrapalhavam, era uma dos traços peculiares dos Hyuuga, a longa madeixa, foi justamente pelo cabelo que veio o primeiro ataque.

Um puxão forte e decidido colou suas costas em um peito forte, ativou seu Byakugan desfiando a tempo da espada que ia ao encontro do seu corpo cortando assim uma mecha grande de seu cabelo. Do lado esquerdo agora somente sobreviveu uma fina mecha perto do rosto.

Virou o corpo com velocidade, logo viu aqueles olhos vermelhos a sua frente Sharingan e Byakugan defrontaram-se com força. Era a primeira luta contra Sasuke, a primeira luta com algum conterrâneo.

Ele a olhava com desprezo e divertimento. Não trocaram uma palavra. Uma luta que ele buscava ali e uma luta ele teria.

Lutavam ambos dando o máximo de si, Hinata estava levando a pior claramente, já tinha um dos braços sagrando e um corte leve no abdômen. Defendendo-se de um gole dado pela espada de Sasuke com o pé acabou por perder a sandália ninja e fazer um corte profundo na sola da sua pele alva. Rapidamente atirou uma kunai de raspão na outra sandália para tirar rapidamente dessa foram não atrapalhar tanto a luta.

Então algo inusitado aconteceu, uma novata conseguiu acertar Sasuke. Rodopiando como num balé em cima do pé sadio desviou de um golpe, acertando-o num ponto de chakra na perna esquerda usando o pé ferido, fazendo-o perder os movimentos dessa perna logo aproveitando o espanto aplicou um soco com força em seu esôfago.

A garota sem saber despertou a fúria do jovem Uchiha, Esse impiedosamente com a raiva que estava fincou a espada exatamente no meio da banda, cortando o símbolo da Vila da Folha ao meio. A lamina atravessou todo o seu seio esquerdo saindo do outro lado e acertando também o braço.

Caiu ao chão quase desacordada tossindo sangue, sentiu ele ainda pisa forte e fundo em seu ventre. Sentia os órgão serem esmagados. Com certeza algo ali seria seriamente danificado. A dor era intensa e fez um urro sepulcral sair de dentro das entranhas de Hinata. Um lamuriar alto como o canto de um pássaro angoreiro.

- Renegados usam a bandana marcada...- Foi à única coisa que ele disse antes de ver a escuridão.

Hinata desfaleceu. Não sabe ao certo quanto tempo ficou desacordada, só sabe que dando acordou estava vestindo somente a bandana. Muitos outros cortes e hematomas tinham surgido por todo o corpo inclusive em volta do quadril e pernas como se alguém a tivesse a segurado por ali com força descomunal, sentia o sangue escorrendo por entre suas pernas a dor na região era latente como uma cólica forte.

Chorava muito ao acordar, foi desonrada violada agredida, e nem tinha idéia de quem ou quantos a tinha possuído. Viu a ferida no seu pé em um ponto já avançado de infecção, a ponta do dedão inclusive começava a ficar preta.

Arrastando-se pela grama areia e lama foi até o lago mais próximo, lá lavou-se da melhor forma que conseguiu, e aos poucos foi curando as feridas menores com jutsu médico muito simples perante ao que anos mais tarde desenvolveu. Na época era o máximo que conseguia fazer. Por sinal, talvez se tivesse o conhecimento médico que possuía agora depois de tantos anos talvez não tivesse tantas marcas.

Hinata chacoalha a cabeça afastando essas lembranças. Lembrar de como perdeu a virgindade doía-lhe até hoje. E por mais que tenta-se evitar elas vinham sem controle. Resolveu que era melhor fazer algo antes de pirar. Terminado o banho enxugando-se numa toalha já bem gasta, vestiu o que considerava seu pijama uma camiseta grande e antiga, bem larga para seu corpo, queira agora era esquecer aquelas lembranças horríveis dos primeiros tempos ali.

Abraçou a si mesma enquanto caminhava sentando na beira do lago.Pensou em como seria sua vida depois que saísse dali, quer dizer se um dia sai-se viva daquele lugar, olhando em volta um sorriso de harmonia passou pela face, aquele era seu cantinho naquele inferno aonde vivia, não era belo mas era calmo. A mente vagava para a outra vez que estivera ali, afinal aquele lago era o mesmo para anos antes tinha se refugiado. Sorriu triste.Lembrava que tinha certeza que iría morrer ali, seu seio estava muito infeccionado e seu ventre tinha um tom arroxeado. As dores entre as pernas eram doloridas tanto fisicamente quanto em sua alma. E já dava por perdido o pé.

Não tinha certeza da onde conseguiu arranjar forças para ir se curando e desenvolvendo. Foi quase uma semana inteira lá, passava os dias naquela gruta na borda do lago. Era de seu conhecimento a total imundice do local naquela época, melhorou a higiene do local anos mais tarde.

Sabia por que mesmo na imundice entre fungos lama e umidade preferiu aquele lugar a base da organização. Um dos poucos se não o único local aonde poderia andar assim, nua, sem o medo de ser atacada. Nem por isso baixou a guarda.

Foi ali que começou a desenvolver seus próprios jutsus médicos. Lembra que foi nesse horrendo incidente que descobriu outra função para a sua linhagem, algo que ia além da luta. Analisando através de sua linhagem seu abdômen, podia notar que perdera um dos ovários e um dos rins estava seriamente comprometido.

Conseguiu também curar o seu pé e o seio ferido. Na sola do pé sempre existira a grande e grossa marca da espada bem como no seio nos dois pontos aonde a espada perfurou. Mas pelo menos não tinha os perdidos. Tudo graças ao seus abençoados olhos. Como amou aprender a usar eles para algo além da batalha.

Lembra como foi dolorido sair daquela gruta aonde era seu refugio.

Sem saber como roubou um corpete de uma das mulheres o short de outra precisava vestir-se para poder andar por ai. Correndo máximo que suas dores no ventre permitiam até a vila mais próxima. Roubou do varal de uma mulher um lençol e pela janela de uma costureira pegou tesoura linha e agulha.

Outra memória impossível de tirar de sua mente era a forma com que se operou ali mesmo para tirar o ovário destruído, foi preciso muito sangue frio e concentração para não gritar e berrar a cada nova camada do seu corpo que abria. Além de tudo recorda de como estava preocupada em ser ágil e não perder muito mais sangue. Limpava tudo com aquele lençol roubado. Tirou seu ovário com pesar, as chances de ter um herdeiro diminuía consideravelmente. Na época ainda sonhava com isso. Atualmente sabia que já não possuía também um rim, o outro ovário e também o útero.

Mas isso foi outras batalhas e outras operações. Nenhuma foi tão dolorosa quanto a primeira, nenhuma teve tanto peso dentro de si.

Sorriu triste deixando as lágrimas correm tristes pela face enquanto voltava para dentro de sua gruta e deitava no futton. Nossa como era inocente quando entrou. Como era imatura e ingênua. Hoje já estava acostumada a tratar sozinha de cada mínima ferida. Ninjas renegados não tem direito a médico. Muito menos a ir para um hospital ou mesmo fazer coisas normais, por exemplo: compras, só se for no submundo, não pode nunca deixar vazar sua localização.

Atualmente sabia como resolver cada tipo de ferimento e cada tipo de doença. Na época costurou com linha e agulha e com a ajuda de jutsu.

Aproveitou o que sobrou do grande lençol de casal para fazer uma saia para cobrir aquele short indecente que vestia.

Foi com todo esse sofrimento do qual ela decidiu jogar o mesmo jogo deles. Precisava deixar de lado as coisas das quais acreditava e defendia para assim poder realizá-las. Afinal caso sua vida corre-se real perigo não poderia nunca ir a um hospital ou a Tsunade para sobreviver dependeria dela achar a cura.

Caso estive-se em uma enrascada não tinha as leis consigo para defender ou as regras ninjas. As pessoas que seguiam as leis e tinham os direito estavam do outro lado. Estava sem soluções, para dar um passo a frente voltaria dois antes.

Não conseguiria sobreviver muito ali se não o fizesse. Era preciso se impor ali. Não tinha escolhas, precisava aprender a impor respeito, caso contrario não sobreviveria.

Um sorriso surgiu no rosto de Hinata ao lembrar que ainda novinha saiu daquela vila civil aonde tinha feito a sua primeira operação e foi ao esconderijo decidida a provar que merecia respeito.

Usando um clone aproveitou quando Sasuke foi banhar-se para roubar sua capa da Akatsuke.

Todos quando a vira usando aquela capa com o dobro do tamanho para ela sabiam de quem era a capa. Ela mais parecia uma criancinha brincando com as roupas do pai com aquela capa, a gola fica mais alta que a cabeça da menina. Também era de conhecimento geral o quão encrencada ela estava.

Relembra com nitidez a primeira vez que desafiou alguém. Foi quando Sasuke veio atrás de sua capa.

- Me devolva.- Ele não era de falar muito nem de enrolar e ela ainda iniciante na arte de se impor fica escarlate e com ua voz baixa tremida e gaguejante responde:

- ..N...não...

A mulher atual coloca a mão no pescoço e lembra da resposta daquele homem, foi uma kunai em seu pescoço da qual ela não fugiu, pelo contrario pressionou um pouco mais cortando de leve as memórias tão distantes e tão frescas mostram-na o desafiando e falando ainda tímida como sempre para matá-la que ela sabia que ele o faria.

A resposta dele na época a intrigou, foi um sorriso de dando dos lábios e se afastar. Não Entendia de onde surgiu aquele sorriso e o por que daquela reação. Hoje compreendia como ninguém, tinha certeza absoluta a ser a pessoa que entendia melhor Sasuke, inclusive melhor que ele mesmo.

Aquele sorriso na época significava que ela era um mistério para ele, apesar de sua postura e tom de voz serem total submisso suas ações e olhar mostravam determinação. Foi assim que ganhou o direito de vida naquele dia. Naquele e em muitos outros.

Sasuke não era o único a ficar curioso sobre Hinata. A maioria ali eram curiosos sobre a menina.

Hinata era alguém que não escondia o que sentia, muito menos demonstrava prazer ao que fazia. Possuía a postura mais submissa e inocente existente. Contudo ao mesmo tempo não revelava a ninguém o que passava em sua mente. Contrastando completamente com a postura submissa era possível ver pelos trejeitos e forma de se portar a nítida nobreza correndo em seu sangue. Isso tudo mais a postura que aos poucos passou a usar de nunca recuar passou aos poucos a torná-la respeitada dentro da organização.

Quando finalmente conseguiu ir encontrar Naruto sabia de uma coisa. Ela pela primeira vez na vida tinha algum respeito vindo das outras pessoas. Principalmente não mudara seu jeito tímido submisso e dócil de ser.

Estava contente com tanta evolução em apenas um mês e poucos dias.

Contudo o encontro com Naruto ao mesmo tempo que trouxe a alegria de estar com alguém tão bom e de ser alguém de ser da vila tão amada também a puxou para a realidade gritante.

Ela era um agente duplo disfarçado, aonde absolutamente ninguém alem dela Naruto e a Hokage sabiam disso. Ter desertado da vila e entrado para a organização fez da Hinata um dos maiores desapontamentos de Kohona.

A considerada ninja sem inimigos agora possuía uma vila toda a odiando. Sua vida era um nada para todos Ali. A decepção de seus antigos colegas de time era sentido por todos a olhos vistos. E o clã Hyuuga a colocou como inimiga principal para limpar sua honra perante a vila.

O coração da morena ficou tão abertado e doido naquela época. Eram nessas horas que a determinação da garota fraquejava, pergunta-se se valia a pena.

Era o loiro que estava sempre ao seu lado que lhe deu apoio e a incentivou a continuar sempre. Era sue porto seguro.

Naruto lembrava disso, bem como lembrava como sentia raiva ao ver tudo aquilo acontecendo.

Sentado de frente a mesa da Hokage assistindo a mais uma reunião enfadonha aonde o tema era mais uma vez a organização tão odiada. Era sempre assim, como o próximo Hokage, estava em treinamento e por isso mesmo assistia a todas as reuniões. Era tão enfadonho, principalmente as que envolviam a bendida Akatsuki, afinal as informações que a vovó passava para os velhotes eram as informações que ele tinha pego com a morena.

Bufou, nada ali tinha novidade, e logo como sempre as pedras sendo atiradas contra Sasuke e principalmente Hinata.

Como já sabia o que vinha depois resolveu simplesmente deixar a mente vagar sem saber que eram as mesmas memórias que Hinata lembra a quilômetros dali.

Lembranças de como foi quando o loiro voltou para a vila depois daquele primeiro encontro. De contar a Hokage e logo depois vê-la pronunciar para toda a vila que Hyuuga Hinata agora era uma inimiga de Kohona.

Nos primeiros dias o espanto era geral, nunca ninguém imaginou que a ninja mais bondosa e pura de toda a vila iria justamente para a organização que queria o fim da vila.

Aos poucos foi trocado por ódio, principalmente quando noticias sobre as ações feitas pela moça eram noticias em Kohona.

Os meses foram passando e o ódio foi crescendo. Hinata era sempre vista em companhia de Sasuke, o que tornava o ódio da vila ainda maior. Parecia que a traição de Uchiha era quase algo pequeno comparado a feita pela menina Hinata.

Ela era usada como exemplo do que não se fazer na vida. E muitas mulheres do clã Hyuuga tingiam seus cabelos para não ter a mesma coloração daquela tão odiada.

Naruto sentia-se desolado, afinal ele era o único que acompanhava a dor e os lamentos da menina cada vez que precisava lutar com alguém da vila. Era como se ele fosse ofendido a cada novo insulto sentia-se muito mal, não era justo tanto sofrimento a uma pessoa tão doce!

Via mês a mês as mudanças físicas na garota, e mesmo ela escondendo podia perceber as cicatrizes. Para ele a cada visita ela tornava-se maior e mais resistente, mais bela. Cada vez mais a Hinata surgiu dentro da outra, e quando voltava à vila admirava a força da menina por continuar firme mesmo com todos a odiando.

Recordou de como sentia um ninja importante, uma peça realmente fundamental nesse xadrez complicado que era a guerra da vila. Era o único a não julgar Hinata. Nunca a julgou.

Pensando bem, teve uma vez sim, como envergonhava disso agora, foi quando pela primeira vez encontrou com a Hinata fora da data marcada. Foi quando pela primeira vez lutou contra ela... Foi quando Sai morreu.

A luta estava complicadíssima. Afinal pelo visto não foi um encontro planejado por nenhum dos dois lados. Sasuke e Hinata voltavam de uma missão bem como Kakashi Sai, Sakura e Naruto.

Eram dois contra um, lutavam Kakashi e Sakura contra Sasuke de um lado, lutavam em cima de uma ponte baixa perto de um rio, local tranqüilo e de paz e que naquele momento mais parecia uma arena romana.

Em cima de um conjunto de pedras grandes do outro lado daquele rio Sai e naruto contra Hinata.

Era visível a tensão entre Hinata e Sasuke, pelo visto a lealdade dela perando a organização estava em jogo, ninguém entendia as saídas dela nas luas cheias, e nem por que dela atacar de forma mais suave os ninjas da vila da folha.

Naruto ainda não sabia dessa parte, mas sentia a tensão existente, algo estava errado. Algo estava muito errado.

Rapidamente Sasuke nocauteou sakura e feriu gravemente Kakashi. Agora ele vinha para cima de Naruto que estava atacando Hinata. O garoto Kyuubi estava admirado como que a garota evoluía em luta. Antes lutava totalmente dentro do estilo Hyuuga, agora tinha mesclado algo sutil e delicado totalmente seu dentro das habilidades.

Foi tudo muito rápido, em um instante Hinata estava lutando contra ele e sai indo para atacá-lo, no outro ela arregala os olhos e simplesmente como se não fosse nada de mais enfiou a mão com tudo dentro do peito de Sai arrancado seu coração.

Naruto ficou estático. Não era necessário matar sai, foi algo tão brutal e sangue frio, tão sem necessidades ao ver do loiro que ele ficou sem reação.

Por que daquela morte?

Por que daquela agressividade?

Por que de algo tão desnecessário?

Sentiu raiva de Hinata, muita raiva, mais raiva do que sentia de qualquer outro ser. Aquela vez esperava a Lua com ódio no coração e dessa vez concordava com tudo que os habitantes da vila falavam. Ela era uma traidora.

Foi com esse sentimento que ele chegou para discutir com a Hyuuga, foi com esse sentimento que a olhou com ódio já com os olhos vermelhos, e dessa forma a encontrou chorando.

Discutiram muito naquele dia, ele gritou xingou e inclusive bateu nela com um soco no estomago. Hinata não revidava, e foi isso que mais o espantou. Não esperava que ela não revidasse-se.

Queria que ela revida-se queria descontar nela toda a dor e ódio da morte de um amigo tão querido que inocentemente perdeu a vida de forma tão brutal e insana. Segurou o rosto de Hinata sem nenhuma delicadeza apertando com força e ordenou que tivesse uma reação qualquer uma.

O vermelho encarou o branco. O ódio encarou a decepção. Foi ali que viu toda a reação, Hinata estava decepcionada consigo mesma, permitiu mergulhar dentro daquelas orbes brancas e sentir ali dentro toda a dor e angustia que sentia. Ela parecia se punir muito mais do que palavras ela se punia na alma. O brilho de vida que sempre existiu ali agora estava apagado, foi tão forte e desolador que Naruto não conseguiu mais odiá-la não sabia os motivos dela, e agora não importava mais, para ele importava era ver Hinata sorrindo de novo. Parecia que o mundo não fazia mais algum sentido ou lógica se ela não sorrise.

A abraçou, forte, com toda a força que podia permitindo chorar também, os olhos já não mais vermelhos derramavam rios de lágrimas em cima dos ombros dela.

Em um ato ousado sentou e a colocou no seu colo como um bebê a ser acalmado e cuidado, e esperou o coração de ambos acalmarem. Doía pensar na morte de Sai, mas, doía ainda mais vê-la tão desolada.

Colocar ela no seu colo, abrigar ela entre seus braços tornou um costume para ambos. Era tão contraditória a forma que Naruto a via, enquanto admirava a força e determinação da garota via suas fraquezas e cada vez mais sentia vontade de protegê-la de paparicá-la e tornar a vida dela a mais bela a ser vivida. Dar muitos lámens para ela comer. Até por que era a única coisa comível das coisas que cozinhava.

Esperou. Sabia que logo ela explicaria, quando fosse o momento. Claro que seu lado hiperativo estava louco para saber e para se acalmar tamborilada os dedos sobre a barriga dela para conseguir controlar.

O que para ele foram horas de espera não passou de segundos na realidade.

Com a timidez tão característica e com a voz entre lágrimas contou de seu desespero ao ver que estavam duvidando da lealdade dela. De ver todo o seu trabalho ser jogado pela janela. Da forma com que o Uchiha vinha traiçoeiramente o atacar pelas costa.

Não teve escolhas, ou matava Sai sem escrúpulos como se ele fosse uma mera rocha a ser quebrada, ou Sasuke iria completar o ataque e aproveitar da distração de Naruto para matá-lo e assim desenvolver o nível mais alto do Uchiha.

A questão não era a luta. Era na realidade uma prova de lealdade da moça perante ao grupo.

Contou o quanto chorou e o quão imunda sentia-se. Até tantos anos depois ele consegue sentir toda a dor que sentia naquele instante.

Escolher entre a vida daqueles que nos é querido é algo cruel de mais. Sem que aqueles velhotes do conselho vissem Naruto colocou a mão no bolso e de lá tirou uma longa e grossa mexa de cabelo negro azulado. Aquele a Hyuuga cortou sem medo algum e deu a Naruto, simbolizava a morte de Sai.

O garoto passou todos esses anos andando com aquela mexa no bolso. Presa por uma fita vermelha com um laço delicado que ela mesma tinha feito. Certo, o laço estava meio amassado, isso era culpa de andar com a mexa sempre não do laço feito com tanto carinho. Ainda tinha guardado em casa mais duas mexas uma representando Chouji e outra o irmão de Gaara.

Então toda vez que o cabelo da Hinata surgia mais curto a cada encontro, ele sabia, significava alguém que ela teve de matar e era um inocente nessa missão dela.

Outro homem em outro lugar horas depois enquanto olhava uma morena sentada a beira do lago, segurava uma mexa semelhante. Foi a mexa que ele arrancou na primeira vez que a enfrentou.

Sorriu debochado, garota insolente, uma novata conseguir atacá-lo isso não poderia passar impune tanto que a atacado de forma tão intensa naqueles volumosos seios e no pé que ela desfaleceu.

Enlouquecido a possuiu sem pudores com ela desacordada ali mesmo a ferindo ainda mais. Queria mostrar para ela que ela era dele e de mais ninguém. Essa possessão que Sasuke sentia era de tal forma a ela nunca saber, mas os dois dias que passou desacordada, passou sem mais ninguém tocar em mais um único fio de cabelo dela. Ele proibiu e ameaçou a todos que tentaram.

A admirou pela força que ela teve ao se recuperar, tinha certeza da morte da garota naquela batalha. Com certeza seu interesse por ela surgiu ali. Não, o possuir o corpo dela era só mais um dos seus caprichos. Ele já tinha feito isso com muitas outras, certo, a maioria das outras concordavam e amava a idéia, principalmente as novatas.

Mas a determinação e fora de Hinata o deixava doido, alias, até hoje deixa. Ela é uma cabeça dura. Quando decide algo não muda.

Que nem a idéia ridícula de amar Naruto. Da onde ela tirou todo esse amor devoto?

Sasuke não sabia, era quase ilógico para ele alguém como Hinata interessar-se por alguém como o Dobe.

Lembrou de como ele ficou com ciúme, não ciúme não, Sasuke não sente ciúme. Mas bem como ficou incomodado quando no início percebia que hinata era mais bondosa com os adversários vindo da Vila da folha.

Colocou em chegue à lealdade dela, contudo, na realidade estava era com raiva dela fazer isso por que tinha certeza que essa atitude devia-se somente ao fato de Hinata não querer decepcionar o Dobe.

O auge foi o dia que foram em uma missão de objetivo simples, dar uma lição em um desertor.

O babaca apaixonou-se por uma camponesa qualquer da vila da onde veio e resolveu voltar para lá disfarçado de civil, estava noivo dela. O cara viu toda a família ser morta tanto a dele quanto à da noiva.

Por fim seguiu as ordens de Mandara a risca. Estuprar e depois matar a noiva na frente do infeliz. Hinata desativou os pontos de chakra dele e ficou segurando o rosto dele. Enquanto Sasuke violentava a mulher sem pudores algum, pelos gritos e suplicas ambos os agressores sabiam a pureza dela, o que tornava aquela missão ainda mais desagradável.

Desagradável não por ele ter de estuprar alguém, isso era o de menos. Contudo, a idéia dela estar lá, dela assistir a tudo e ver a forma com que ele fazia, certamente faria ela lembrar das marcas que tinha no corpo. Pior que isso só a idéia de eliminar uma família inteira.

Remetia tanto a sua infância trazia tantas lembranças das quais queria esquecer. Nessas horas, nesse tipo de missões, sentia asco de si, ele estava fazendo exatamente o que fizeram com ele. Piorou consideramente ver as lágrimas vertendo daqueles olhos perolados enquanto fazia a mulher berrar de pânico em baixo de si.

Quando saíram daquela missão a tensão entre eles era grande tal forma a fazer a respiração ser difícil. Decidiram parar a noite para descansar. Ambos ficaram sentados na mesma árvore em galhos paralelos.

Ver ela assim próxima calma recostada no tronco da árvore sentindo somente a brisa fez ele relembrar o que fez. Como ele conseguiu fazer aquilo com ela? Como ele conseguia fazer com qualquer uma? Como ele conseguia ser tão desprezível a ponto de fazer aquilo consigo mesmo? Não fazia sentido!! Ele entrou nesse mundo devido à destruição do seu clã! No entanto agora, ele acabou de destruir uma família inteira!!

Tudo para não desviar do seu objetivo de destruir Kohona, aquela vila maldita causadora de sua dor e solidão!

Estava preso num ciclo, rodando e rodando sem parar, sua vontade era de vomitar, mas o orgulho dele era grande e não permitia isso.

Um toque mudou tudo, um olhar. Ela tocou em seu ombro chamando atenção para si, e o olhou, não era preciso falar para ele ver que ela o compreendia que ela via a dor dentro de si.

Irreal de mais para ser verdade! Não entendendo as próprias ações vomitou tudo, simplesmente deixou vomitar com ela ao seu lado somente ao seu lado. Muito maior do que ele merecia.

Ao final um lenço branco foi estendido e ele bruto como sempre arrancou da mão limpando a boca de qualquer jeito quando olhou de novo para a moça, ela estava olhando para as luas e estrelas com calma. Parecia tão em paz e tão tranqüila.

Inesperadamente ela recostou mais próxima dele.

Sasuke virou a cara para o outro lado, não daria o braço a torcer nunca. No entanto dentro de si sentiu e sabia que aquele era o momento deles. Sem palavras, toques, nada. A não ser o sentir.

Mal sabia ele naquela época quantas mais vezes ela estaria ao lado dele o apoiando sem dizer nada. Freqüentes o suficiente de tornar-se rotina. Adorou essa rotina deles dois. Cheirou a mecha de cabelo que segura na mão antes de guardar dentro do sobretudo. Só então deixou a mente vagar para o resto da lembrança.

No outro dia toda a paz que sentia dentro do coração se foi, encontro com seu antigo time, viu o olhar de Hinata para Naruto.

Nunca a garota tinha lhe lançado um olhar tão apaixonado, um olhar tão carinhoso. Parecia até que mesmo sem nunca ter conversado com o Dobe que ela tinha mais cumplicidade com ele do que com o próprio Sasuke com quem convivia todos os dias. Aquele Dobe não tinha o direito de ter esse olhar dela ninguém o tinha!

Ela era dele. Seu objeto. Brinquedinho para a diversão completa dele.

Livrou-se rápido daqueles dois chatos e partiu para cima dele. Não queria ninguém interessado no seu brinquedo. Ela tinha de entender que agora ela era uma renegada.

Sentiu-se traído por ela. Queria o fim daquele olhar carinho o fim daquela esperança tola exalando dela a cada respirar. E foi com um sorriso cruel que viu o desespero no olhar dela e a tristeza imensa dentro dela ao acabar com aquele desenhista ridículo.

A volta para o esconderijo foi tensa e silenciosa. Lembra que naquele dia se arrependeu de pressioná-la a matar, achava que nunca mais teria aqueles momentos.

Como era tolo naquela época. Lógico que teria de novo, ele hoje sabia que sempre os teria, ela era seu brinquedinho, um brinquedinho arredio que fugia e que ainda amava um tolo, mas era incontestavelmente seu. Levantou e partiu aos saltos para seu descanso merecido. Afinal o melhor merecia o melhor descanso.

**N.I**.: Olá gente, como estão?

Nhá, devem esta se perguntando: "quem é essa ai?"

Vou lhes responder essa pergunta: Sou a I-Dalice E-Milly, filha mais nova da Titia-Ro que ama tudo que ela escreve.

Essa menina é foda, gente... E escreve pra caramba, né não?

Tenho orgulho de ser filha dela e tê-la como amiga!! è.é9

Mais, falando do capitulo:

Esse ta de mais... nossa senhora, a Rô se superou nele \ô/

A cada dia a mama fica melhor 8D

Vamos, pessoinhas do meu coração, que tal deixaram review pra mama?

Ela ficou esse tempo todo se matando pra escrever esse capitulo e, com toda certeza, ficaria muito feliz em receber um comentário seu \ô/

Caso queira, e possa, mandar alguma coisa pra essa menininha que só veio fazer uma simples notinha na Fic dessa Super Autora que é a Titia-Ro... Mandem vou chorar de tanta alegria!! 83

Beijinhos pessoa, ate o próximo capitulo ;

REVIEWS!! \ô/

**N.B:**Oi povo, tudo beleza? mais um cap revisado pra voces, deixem reviews pois acreditem a autora merece, depois de ficar dias gritando e batendo a cabeça na parede por estar sem inspiração, depois de quase não respirar para refazer a fic inumeras vezes para deixa-la melhor, depois de encher o Beta de preocupação de quando ele poderia entrar no MSN novamente sem ser atacado pela sua Mama querendo que revise tudo... Sim senhores... ela realmente merece um review.

E se aproveitarem e quererem deixar algo para o o pobre beta tbm serão super bem vindos XD

See Ya

**N.A.: **Desculpem pela demora i.i

Tive uma crise de escritora e tals, mas bem estou aqui com mais um capitulo

Espero que tenham gostado dele, eu gostei de escrevê-lo. Bom agora vamos falar um pouco do próximo.

Vocês perceberam que os dias tão passando né? Como será que estão os preparativos de Kohona para o ataque? Será que Hinata está preparada para o que está por vir? Como Hinata desenvolveu sua forma de luta? Agora depois de tanto tempo qual a forma que ela vê mundo em?! E o principal, o que ela sente peles dois garotos em?

Muitas perguntas ainda a serem respondidas, a Luta final esta cada vez mais perto...

Bom muito obrigada meeeeeeeeeeeeesmo por cada Review mandada por cada vez que a fanfic foi favoritada!! Amei a todos de verdade!! Vocês são especiais de mais para mim!!

Reviews são bons tanto criticando (quando educadamente) quanto elogiando Ç.Ç

Beijos especiais para as duas pessoas que me ajudaram a desenvolver esse Capitulo meus dois filhos!!

Beijos a todos e muito obrigada por ler esse cap. Até a próxima!


	4. Capitulo III:Surge um Botão

**N.A.: **Primeiro mil perdões pela demora em postar, aconteceu de tudo nesse meio tempo, entrega de trabalhos na facul, trabalho novo, crise de escritor, formatação de pc, indignação com como estava ficando o capitulo.

Bom não devia ter atrasado, era um compromisso meu com vocês. E sinceramente se não fosse pelo apoio e reviews tinha largado a fanfic de tanto empecilho que surgiu.

Por isso mesmo tentei dar meu melhor nesse capitulo. Ele é o penúltimo ^^.... Então espero que apreciem ele tanto quanto apreciei escrever... Boa leitura.

**Capitulo III:Surge um Botão.**

A noite já ia longe e Hinata ainda estava na metade de suas kunais, tinha um arsenal delas cada uma de um peso tamanho e função. As afiava com precisão e carinho. Era uma arma um tanto quanto clichê, no entanto, para o seu estilo de luta. Eram as melhores possíveis.

Um sorriso surgia na face afetuosa da moça, era doce e terno, tão espontâneo como a aurora, nem parecia que vivia aquele tártaro todo. Poucas coisas ainda a faziam sorrir assim, tão espontânea, ainda sorria, mas com prazer era muito raro.

Acontece que com o passar do tempo aprendeu a apreciar uma boa luta, bem como tudo que a envolvia existente, certo não gostava de matar nem de ferir, contudo passava tanto tempo lutando que se encantou com a luta.

Uma vez cumprindo uma missão alguém lhe disse algo real: _"Aprenda a ver beleza aonde ninguém mais vê, pois a vida é bela somente é preciso enxergar a beleza". _

Seguindo esse preceito o melhor era mesmo encantar-se pelas lutas.

Sabia apreciar um bom manuseio da arma, ou a precisão na execução de um jutsu. A velocidade extremamente alta de alguém ou a força de outrem. O raciocínio rádio e a astúcia para resolver encruzilhadas. Existiam pessoas como Pein das quais normalmente lhe dava asco, mas na luta tinha de admirar a forma com que lutava. OU mesmo desconhecidos como Kakashi cujas habilidades de luta eram tão suas, que mesmo sem conhecê-lo sabia quando era ele a lutar.

Enquanto polia e cuidava de suas armas sua mente vagou para longe, para muito longe, de como era sua forma de luta no começo, quando ainda estava com Kohona lutava através dos costumes e técnicas do seu clã.

Era a única forma de lutar que conseguia, e ainda quando já era uma renegada durante muito tempo continuou agindo assim. Contudo, Hinata possuía personalidade delicada e sabia disso, demorou para aceitar.

Lembra de como foi quando aceitou, parecia que um mundo novo abria-se a sua frente, antes a luta corpo a corpo as claras era sempre amplamente utilizada, contudo a garota possuía olhos especiais, poderia enxergar as correntes de chackra do inimigo, bem como identificar a dimensão dele, e para tanto, não precisava aproximar, bem como o inimigo não via a sua corrente nem sua dimensão, dessa forma não precisava realmente parecer ameaçadora, percebia que quanto mais frágil e inofensiva aparentava, mais o inimigo abaixava a guarda. Por isso cada vê mais tornou seus movimentos mais suaves e interligados. Esquecia do mundo ao fazer isso, era como se mais nada passasse pela menta dela. Era somente ela seu corpo e um inimigo, acabava quase como a dançar com ele percebendo pela movimentação de chackra dentro dele da onde viria o próximo golpe, e com a calma que seus movimentos permitiam a fazia raciocinar melhor. Fazendo com que um simples movimento aparentemente fraco na realidade fosse um forte golpe.

Não era uma forma e luta honrada, no entanto, era uma que a fazia sobreviver com louvores às lutas.

Desviava e revidava com exatidão. De tanto se apegar nesse fator conseguia ter um controle de seu chackra diferenciado.

Para ela afastar-se do clã permitiu conhecer melhor a si mesma e ao seu próprio estilo, sem se preocupar se aquele movimento estava certo ou em agradar a alguém. A partir do momento que o movimento dava resultados ele estava certo, era uma questão somente de aperfeiçoá-lo.

Sua defesa então estava cada vez melhor, por que diferente do que aprendeu no clã aonde era uma defesa de quase 360° graus a sua era bem menor, contudo por analisar o poder do inimigo a adaptava para melhor encaixar aos tipos de investidas feitas contra si, a tal ponto de que às vezes permita a invasão da defesa somente para golpeá-lo quando o inimigo achava-se vitorioso.

Outro fator que a ajudou muito foi aprender sobre a névoa, essa antes uma inimiga, agora era uma fundamental aliada, podendo assim manter uma distância do inimigo sem perdê-lo de vista e o atacar justamente quando ninguém mais conseguira enxergar.

Alias, parando para analisar ela não entendia somente a nevoa, ela entendia a natureza, sim, isso mesmo! O estilo dela não estava ligado a nenhum dos elementos da natureza em geral, porém sim se mesclava a eles. Conseguia ser intensa e devastadora como o fogo, entendia o que o vento queria passar, mergulhava e mudava de forma como a água, consistente e impactante como uma rocha, sentia como os animais, era resistente como as árvores e leve como uma brisa no verão.

Ali sentada alisando sua kunais percebeu que na realidade não possuía um Sensei, contudo sim vários e ao mesmo tempo um todo. Estranho pensar assim.

Se bem que no caso daquela garota não poderia ser diferente, alguém tão quieto quanto Hinata e que por profissão precisava observar além do que seria aconselhável. Não poderia deixar de notar o que a própria mãe Terra mostrava.

Atualmente achava tão simples, as pessoas a sua volta ou a consideravam ainda uma fraca e as que já tinha a visto lutar se perguntavam como desenvolveu tantas coisas.

Somente Hinata tinha idéia de quanto se sacrificou por isso, de quantas horas passou simplesmente repetindo movimentos. De quanto se policiou seu treinamento não acabava quando dava por encerrada a sessão, era um treinamento continuo fazia tudo com determinação e leveza do acordar a organizar sus coisas ou mesmo o caminhar, sempre atenta ao redor prendendo-na em face de delicadeza e tentando enxergar mesmo com o Byakugan desativado, afinal pela lógica ele estava com ela o tempo todo, era somente uma questão de treino.

Coisa que ela fazia sempre, tanto que uma de suas habilidades secretas era conseguir envergar os chackras e as correntes mesmo sem ativá-lo e quando o ativava então, a dimensão e precisão eram impressionantes.

Claro que isso trouxe conseqüências, as dores de cabeça eram constantes às vezes insuportáveis.

Se não fosse Naruto trazer os remédios dados por Tsunade achava que nem conseguiria sobreviver às crises.

E das conseqüências que sofreu essa era sem duvida a que menos importava. Valeu a pena, e repetiria de novo todo esse treinamento. Afinal agora amava lutar. Suas missões preferidas eram as que tinham de lutar.

O pouco dinheiro que gastou foi justamente comprando kunais, não gastava pouco por não ter dinheiro. Pelo oposto, ganhava assustadoramente bem, todos os mercenários ganhavam. Quanto mais missões mais dinheiro se ganha.

E Hinata fazia muitas missões. Dificilmente ficava mais de um dia parada entre uma e outra. Hora por sua forma de luta silenciosa, hora por conta de seus olhos, hora por ter aparência inocente e dócil útil para a espionagem. Sendo assim Hinata tinha uma pequena fortuna.

Isso sem contar os saques que tinha direito de fazer em certos tipos de missões. E ela investia e fazia crescer esse dinheiro, já tinha duas casas de chá no país do Som e uma no país da areia. Compradas por ela quando estavam caindo e mantidas com investimentos e administração dela. Contratou funcionários a peso de ouro justamente para eles prezarem bem os empregos que tinham e assim trabalhar corretamente. Isso e saber que sua chefe fazia parte de um grupo famoso de ninjas renegados e era de um dos clãs mais tradicionais do mundo shinobi inibia qualquer tipo de problemas com funcionários.

Sim por que além do treinamento de luta um bom líder do Clã Hyuuga precisa saber administrar a fortuna, e essas lutas que não tinham nada haver com treino físico e muito mais acadêmico Hinata sabia como ninguém. O pai nunca admitiu, entretanto a filha tinha muita força de vontade e queria ser uma líder a altura do clã, por isso quando pequena se esforçava tanto. Agora o clã não importava mais, nem em seus mais precioso sonhos poderia voltar a administrá-lo. Cuidava de suas casas de chá já estava muito bom.

Ninguém além dela e de Sasuke sabiam dessas casas de chá. Alias, ele somente sabia por ser seu companheiro nas missões, se não nem ele saberia.

Às vezes se questionava se deveria deixá-lo saber informação tão importante.

Não queria que ele soubesse-se sobre como ela podia administrar e sobreviver sem ser na organização. Muito menos que ele conhecesse locais lógicos a ir visitar se um dia a Hyuuga saísse.

Sorriu sapeca. O lado bom era ele muitas vezes achar que esse era o motivo de suas atitudes.

Mal sabia que nem para Hinata suas atitudes estavam explicadas, muitas vezes fazia as coisas simplesmente por fazer sem pensar nos motivos que a levaram até lá, sabia que não tinha esse direito, somente o fazia.

Essas casas de chá eram a única coisa sua que não contou a Naruto.

Realmente agora o garoto raposa era quem mais confiava no mundo, sempre foi na realidade, mas agora somente a ele conta as coisas.

Lembrou há uns meses atrás quando ela voltando de uma missão solo encontrou com o time 7, uma gargalhada boba saiu de seus lábios, o garoto quase pos tudo a perder quando berrou seu nome. Se não fosse a ofensa que ela lhe dirigiu logo em seguida com certeza teriam dispensou o resto dizendo para seguirem com a missão que ele cuidava da garota. Assim que já não sentiam mais os outros aconteceu algo que Hinata não imaginava.

Naruto a abraçou. Muito forte, dava a impressão de que o garoto tinha encontrado algo a muito perdido. E como sempre sentiu-se acolhida, protegida e extremamente completa. Levou uns bons minutos para lembrar quem era e assim que o fez sorriu docemente. Conversaram um pouco até ela perceber um fato.

- Na-naruto-kun..... Precisamos lutar.... Se não os outros vão desconfiar....

- Oh! Verdade!! Que cabeça a minha!! Hehe! – Ele coçou a nunca daquele jeito dele e então abriu aquele mega sorriso contagiante dele.- Vamos Lutar Hina-chan!

-.... Hai! – Sua face ficou vermelha e a voz saiu baixa, mesmo assim estava alegre iria lutar.

- Vai ser bom ver o quanto você cresceu em Hinata, e você também vai ver como o futuro Hokage é forte!! To certo!!- Naruto se pos em posição de luta e logo Hinata também.

A garota riu ao lembra de como ele aparentou confusão ao ver à garota simplesmente parada ereta com uma perna na frente da outra e as mãos juntas como se a orar um mantra. Mais parecia uma monge ou sacerdotisa do que uma ninja.

Então logo passaram a lutar, Naruto ficou espantado de como a garotinha usava agora técnicas de outras aldeias mescladas as técnicas da folha e como ela tinha modificado o estilo Hyuuga. E fazia questão comentar isso o tempo todo.

Mas foi quando ela se aproximou e deu um ataque frente a frente que Naruto não aquentou e parou a luta. A garota lutava de olhos fechados.

- Por que Hina-chan?!Acha que não aquento lutar contra você de olhos abertos?! – Naruto estava ofendido, e Hinata percebeu isso.

- Não, Naruto-kun.... Você é muito forte... Tem muito Chackra...

- Então por que?!

- Porque.... ah porque....- Hinata sentia que ia desmaiar, e Naruto percebendo isso a pegou nos braços a abraçando e olhando nos olhos dela. Sentia o calor do corpo quente e forte de Naruto contra o seu, aqueles braços longos e forjados por anos de batalha em volta de suas cinturas e aquela mão grande fervendo em sua nunca. Todo seu corpo estava fervendo de anseio, aquele hálito tão Naruto cítrico mentalizado, aquela pele branca a poucos sentimentos da sua, era enlouquecedor. Se não bastasse tudo isso ele ainda falou com aquela voz animada carregada de preocupação mostrando ali o quanto tudo aquilo lhe era importante também, aquela devoção tão natural dele de se jogar em tudo que faz estava triplicada tanto a hipnotizava.

- Não, não desmaie Hinata! Por favor, conte porque fez isso!!

Vermelha engoliu em sedo. Não era mais uma garotinha e não poderia ficar intimida assim sempre, se tinha condições de matar de ser agente duplo, tinha de ter forças para seguir em frente. Mesmo que a proximidade deles fosse tão grande que podia sentir o respirar dele e o movimento de suas orbes. Aquelas piscinas azuis intensas. Todo o Naruto exalava poder e intensidade, tanta que Hinata sempre sem perceber deixava-se infectar e banhar-se naquele mar. O suave toque da mão dele indo de sua nunca a sua bochecha fazendo um leve carinho fez ela perder a respiração ao ponto de forçar a memória para lembrar como respirava.

Que poder maluco era esse sobre ela?! Ia além daquela admiração infantil. Era algo tão palpável.

- Porque, ....Porque não queria me ver atacando Naruto-kun....

O olhar confuso de Naruto não tinha percebido nem entendido ainda o porque disso.

- Mas se vamos lutar você precisa ver o ataque....

- ... Não, não...- Ela balançava a cabeça nervosa segurando as lágrimas. Naruto era uma pessoa que precisava conversar olhando nos olhos. Como não chorar diante da hipótese dele tão próximo tão carinhoso... Tão _seu_ Naruto.

- Por que não?!

- Porque....por que você é importante para mim...

- Mas Hina-chan você também é importante para mim, assim como a Oba-chan e Sakura-chan e mesmo assim eu as ataco olhando bem como quando elas me atacam e as vez....

- Não Naurto-kun, você é a pessoa mais importante..... Mais importante para mim.... Não posso me ver te ferindo....

Aquilo era intenso de mais para a garota, ela não conseguia mais ficar ali, era loucura manter-se tão perto dele bem como estar tão a mercê de alguém. Num movimento ousado passou a ponta dos delicados dedos sobre o lábio inferior de Naruto e sumiu numa arrevoada de pétalas brancas deixando no ar somente o seu perfume e um coração descompassado.

Hinata lembrava bem desse dia, um dos mais importantes para ela. Não tinha dito que o amava, mas pelo menos ele sabia o quão importante era na vida da moça.

Naruto também lembrava desse dia. Acha que foi esse dia que meses depois deu coragem a ele de dar aquele singelo beijo naquela imagem cândida de Hinata logo depois de contar sobre a invasão. Como os lábios dela eram doces, ali era o seu lugar.

Era assustador como aquela moça dominava a mente de Naruto, até agora aonde ele junto com Shikamaru planejavam o ataque a Akatsuki.

O garoto Nara era esperto o suficiente para não questionar ao futuro Hokage como ele conhecia tanto sobre a organização e tantas localizações tão exatas. Parecia até que Naruto estava lá.

Naruto era grato a esse fato de como sabia era segredo absoluto.

A discussão estava dura por que eles estavam designando o que cada grupo faria e as posições bem como quais seriam os integrantes de cada grupo.

A ordem da Hokage era clara, ninguém deveria agir sozinho. No entanto Naruto além de estranhamente querer entrar sozinho não queria nem dizer para qual lado iría nem o que faria lá.

Logo ele o possuidor da última biiju queria adentrar o covil daquelas cobras sozinho. Sendo um dos alvos principais do local. Sem contar é claro todas as ações heróicas do garoto ou mesmo a importância dele no mundo Shinobi.

No mínimo o garoto queria ir resgatar o amigo.

"_Será que ele não percebe que o Uchiha não quer ser salvo?Que problemático!!"_

A discussão levou horas mais do que Naruto desejava, queria acabar aquilo logo e ir treinar, precisava estar em sua melhor forma para poder salvar aqueles que lhe eram importantes.

Saiu o dia já ia amanhecendo voltaria para casa somente para uma ducha comer um pouco de lámen e tirar um cochilo rápido. Agora era hora de planejar o que iam levar na viajem, sua mente ia a mil. Tão empolgante imaginar que aquilo tudo ia ter fim.

E nossa! Imaginavam Naruto com um líder mesmo agora!! A missão mais importante da vila que envolveria seus maiores shinobis estava em suas mãos. Ele era o líder ele era um dos que planeja.

Os olhares que quando era garota eram de repudio hoje exalavam confiança e respeito. As pessoas já o viam como líder, as pessoas já o viam como um Hokage.

Estava tão perdido nos seus próprios nem percebeu a aproximação de Sakura.

- Naruto! Anda com a cabeça aonde seu desmiolado?!!!- Sakura comentou quando esse cruzou com ela sem nem a cumprimentar.

- Desculpe Sakura-chan, planejar esse ataque é complicado, To certo!- Naruto levantou a cabeça sorrindo daquele jeito animado dele enquanto coçava a cabeça sem jeito por não ter percebido a amiga.

- Oh! Você que está no comando dessa missão, né?!- Sakura abre um imenso sorriso.- Obrigada Naruto por cumprir sua promessa.

Naruto piscou um instante interrogativo e logo depois deu uma risada.

- Claro Sakura-chan, como poderia deixar de cumprir? Não posso deixar Sasuke lá somos uma equipe!- Claro que Naruto estava indo por Sasuke, e por suas obrigações com a vila bem com o fim dessa organização monstruosa. Contudo nesse instante pensava, mesmo em como ia ser bom acabar com toda aquela farsa em relação a Hyuuga.

- Naruto-kun o que acha de comer lamén?- Sakura pergunta toda meiga e envergonhada, depois de uma conversa com Ino tinha decidido dar uma chance a Naruto alguém que sempre esteve ali incansável em dizer que a amava e que agora se tornaria realmente o próximo Hokage.

- Desculpe Sakura! Mas estou tão cansado!! Quero mais é dormir mesmo depois correr para eu junto com aquele Nara doido acabar de planejar tudo ai sim eu vou a forra comendo todos os lámens possíveis!!

Sakura estava espantanda, com os olhos esbugalhados. Naruto recusando um lámen?! Era esse mesmo Naruto que sempre a chamava para comer com ele e ela nunca aceitava?!

- Quem diria Naruto você dispensando um lámen....

Naruto colocou a mão na barriga envergonhado dando uma risada tão clássica sua.

- Eu vou ser o futuro Hokage!! Não posso por nada na frente disso!! Preciso mostrar que não estou lá à toa Sakura.

Sakura e sua Inner brigavam dentro da mente da garota, não podiam dar o braço a torcer para o garoto assumindo que sentia saudades dele. Assumir o que sentia por ele era imperdoável. Só que estava ficando sem desculpas.

- Ah! Mas é sempre bom dar uma escapada.

O loiro estava realmente cansado e aquele papo com Sakura além de muito estranho não estava ajudando a descansar.

- Sim sempre é bom, só não é bom quando vamos invadir uma organização perigosa e tantas vidas dependem de mim, nossa como sou importante!! Isso é ótimo, To certo! Mas Não posso decepcionar... Sakura eu vou ir dormir e voltar ao trabalho, e se não estou enganado, a oba-chan estava contando com você no Hospital hoje... Até mais Sakura-chan!!

Falando isso Naruto sai correndo sem ver que deixou para trás uma Sakura com lágrimas nos olhos. Lágrimas de raiva.

Quem aquele loiro pensava que era?! Será que sua presença era tão desagradável assim?!

Já não bastava todo aquele sofrimento causado por Sasuke?

Ah!

Sasuke...

Por que tanto anseio pela vingança, pela morte e por coisas que somente trazem dor?! Não viu aonde isso o levou?! Agora a garota teria q em breve lutar contra ele e essa era a ultima coisa que desejava...

Não queria presenciar isso, não desejava ver Naruto confrontar Sasuke. Essa era uma luta da qual a escapatória era impossível. Naruto tentaria trazer Sasuke a todo custo como prometeu para Sasuke.

Seus dois grandes amores lutariam entre si por ela... Tudo para cumprir uma promessa....

Sakura sentia-se mal por causar isso, por causar tanta dor e sofrimento, somente ela mesma para ser assim.... Sim, pois, na mente da garota não era possível outro motivo para Naruto e Sasuke lutarem se não esse...

Pensamento equivocado, afinal, essa batalha entre os dois já ocorria a muitos anos, mais tempo do que ela conseguiria imaginar.

Batalham silenciosa e feita em um campo onde o sangue não escorria, e a morte não estava a espreita a cada movimento.

Não se obstante, essa peleja era sem duvida muito mais complexa e dolorosa do que uma batalha em campo aberto.

O campo era a mente e coração, as feridas dificilmente sangravam, todavia a dor tinha reflexos em todo o corpo e afetava mais do que uma ferida fatal. E as seqüelas eram cada vez mais profundas.

Era nessas seqüelas exatamente que a mente do moreno vagava, já não aquentava mais essa disputa silenciosa contra Naruto.

Irracional e incompreensível a forma com que no que Sasuke mais ansiava o loiro tinha vantagem quase desleal.

Como raios ele conseguia?! Como aquele Dobe mesmo a distância conseguia manter a mente de seu brinquedinho preso a ele?!

Caramba! Os dois nem tinham conversado mais do que meia dúzia de palavras a vida toda, no entanto lá estava ela com aquele sorriso bobo envergonhado e Candido na fase.

Sim por que Sasuke conhecida à dona dos olhos perolados melhor do que ela mesma. Melhor do que seria aceitável, melhor inclusive do que Sasuke gostaria de assumir.

Aquele sorriso era pr exemplo algo que mesmo antes dele conviver diariamente com ela já sabia o que era. Mesmo antes de deixar a vila maldita inclusive.

Era o sorriso de quando pensava em Naruto.

Nesse instante seu sangue borbulhava dentro de si. Hinata era sua e de mais ninguém, seu brinquedinho, sua diversão. **SUA.**

Ele a tinha tomado como sua!!! Não estava no direito dela dar aquele sorriso. Um sorriso tão doce e Candido intocado da maldade que os cercava. Sem luxuria, um sorriso apaixonante e dominante da mente dos mais cruéis homens.

De forma alguma era apaixonante para Sasuke! Lógico que não! Uchiha Sasuke não se apaixonava, nem amava, isso era para os fracos. Era uma fraqueza, laços assim eram as ruínas dos homens.

Dobes completamente e irremediavelmente Bakas; ridículos com conceitos falsos e frágeis sobre a amizade e honra. Pura Hipocrisia! Shinobis não tinham honra, shinobis não tinham nada disso, era uma vida fazia dedicada às batalhas e treinamentos, uma vida que levava ao poder e respeito alheio, mas completamente vazia.

Toda essa história de amor, fraternidade, amizade, tudo babaquice sem serventia.

E lá estava seu bichinho novamente pensando no mais baka de todos. Isso não podia continuar assim...

Sasuke deu um salto pousando sobre as águas no centro do lago, usando de seu chakra na sola dos pés para se manter sobre as águas. Suave como uma pena, no entanto toda a sua presença emanava o poder de um tigre branco.

A presença de Sasuke era algo extremamente forte e imponente.

- Hinata....

Os olhos da garota arregalaram voltando ao foco, estava em outro mundo, e somente pela postura e respiração de Sasuke já tinha dimensão do estado fora de controle do mesmo, a fala baixa rouca e quase cuspida com nojo somente fez confirmar a certeza de problemas a vista.

Mantendo a postura como se absolutamente nada fosse anormal, e as evidências não estivem ali, gritando de fronte aos seus olhos perolados. Mantendo o tom de voz baixo e sutil, ao invez de mostrar submissão, mostrava que não importava-se com o estado atual de braveza do outro Hinata respirou fundo e respondeu.

- S-sim Sasuke-san....

- Você pensou muito bem do Naruto agora não?! Pois então essa será a ultima vez que você pensa nele. Daqui em diante você está proibida se quer de lembrar da existência daquele dobe ridículo e inútil.

Hinata estava muito envergonhada, mantendo a postura submissa falou em tom baixo enquanto terminava de limpar a ultima Kunai.

- Você... N-não pode controlar meus pensamentos....

A jovem levanta com delicadeza pegando a sacola de armas na mão como a segurar bebês delicados. Seu andar era calmo e com uma postura tão altiva que mais parecia uma princesa era uma graça sem igual, contrastando de forma laciva com as cicatrizes espalhadas pelos braços dorso e costas a mostra agora sem a capa com nuvens negras.

O pueril andar Candido com aquele corpo moldado através dos anos através das lutas tornava Hinata uma mulher extremamente desejável.

Parecia que o mundo rodava contra a sanidade de Sasuke, pois até a simples brisa que encanava na gruta fazia os cabelos de Hinata balança de forma sutil como as ondas do mar e levar o leve odor até as narinas de Sasuke o empreguinando com aquele cheiro.

E a luz fraca vinda das velas somente tornava a cena surreal de mais para a mente do Uchiha. Agora fundindo tudo isso as palavras plácidas e desafiadoras de Hinata forma o suficiente para fazer o jovem desistir e em segundos colar sem delicadeza alguma, o corpo de Hinata na parede dura da gruta.

Para sua satisfação mais uma vez seu corpo encaixou de forma perfeita ao corpo dela, as curvas dela parecia ser feito com essa única e exclusiva função encaixar-se em seu corpo duro como o mármore. Colocou o nariz entre o cabelo respirando fundo, inalando aquele torturante cheiro feminino, descendo para o pescoço.

Amava sentir a jovem hiperventilando, seu coração a mil, corpo tenso, a respiração presa na garganta, afastou o rosto somente o suficiente para olhar para aquela face, envergonhada com as bochechas em tom vermelho vivo, aparentemente brava ainda o olhava, os olhos brancos mostrando confusão excitação. Como ela não o temia.

"_O que preciso fazer para você me temer brinquedinho..?"_

- Não, eu posso....Eu posso tudo garota.- A segurava pela mandíbula pressionando com a força de seus dedos a bochecha dela controlando-se para não tomá-la novamente ali e para não beijar aqueles finos lábios tão convidativos. – Eu mando aqui.

- Man-..dar nã-não o torna meu dono.- O Olhar dela estava emanava até um certo tipo de cumplicidade, era como se ela entende-se cada detalhe por trás daquela forma dele agir.

"_Pare com isso!!! Não seja compreensiva!! Não preciso disso!! Por que não me teme?! Por que não tem raiva de mim?! Mulher estúpida!!... Você não ajuda e me deixar menos confuso!!"_

Rio de forma fria. Precisava que ela o teme-se não era certo toda essa compreensão e companheirismo!! Ela não poderia ser tão nobre e superior a Sasuke assim.

Como compreender e até mesmo ser companheira de alguém que somente lhe causa dor?!

"_Garota burra!"_

- Torna sim.... Entenda garota estúpida... Você é minha! Sempre foi e sempre será!

O olhar de Sasuke era maligno ele iría quebrar agora com aquela ilusão babaca que reinava em volta de Hinata, ele necessitava dela quebrada. Tudo que era seu era quebrado, e ela era seu brinquedinho preferido também devia ser assim.

-Não... Eu...e-eu não sou de ninguém...

- Você é minha! Eu a tomei como minha a muito tempo!

Os olhos dela dilataram ao máximo. A dor no coração era tamanha que juntou a mão no peito como para tentar segurar um pouco da dor.

- M-mas....como....

- Sim fui eu! Aquele dia depois da batalha, você foi minha e de mais ninguém! Você é uma burra ridícula, criança, meu brinquedinho.....- passou a mão suavemente em torno da face dela de forma tão doce quanto sádica e doentia, Sasuke estava quase a babar.- Você era uma inútil fraca...precisava achar uma função para alguém tão burro assim.... Sua tola.... E ainda depois dias mais tarde você estava lá ao meu lado toda preocupada.

As lagrimas vertiam pelos olhos dela de forma dolorida, apesar dela não emitir mais nenhum som, apesar da expressão dela estar congelada, Sasuke sabia que a dor somente aumentava e isso somente aumentava a satisfação pessoal.

- Tola Hinatinha de coração puro, tão preocupada com o ferido garoto Uchiha, tão sozinho tão perdido no mundo.... Além de ser minha você mostrou-se muito útil, aprendeu a lutar e ainda estava lá como um cãozinho quando precisava,... É tão divertido brincar com você Hinata... Melhor diversão para passar o tempo...

Sasuke se afastou vendo a garota cair de joelhos ralando-os no chão.

- Você é meu brinquedinho Hinata, então, não importa o quanto você pense no Dobe, você não está nem de perto no nível dele, você mata, você destrói, você é uma renegada, e sua preciosa pureza é minha, você é toda minha... Não adianta fugir, não adianta enganar-se.... Você e eu somos iguais, a diferença é que estou milênios a sua frente.... Trate de viver sua vida miserável como uma boa cortesã que você é, e quem sabe quando você já não for mais útil eu seja bondoso e te de um final sem dor.

Hinata assistiu ele sair e quando já não sentia mais a presença dele encolheu-se formando um casulo em volta de si.

Por que ele tinha a necessidade de ferir tanto?! Já não era bastante viver naquele inferno aonde cada passo seu era uma vitória por ter conseguido executá-lo sem ser morta?

Ser de alguém, ser brinquedo de alguém era o mais baixo que poderia chegar sem duvida, sentia-se um nada, sentia-se um lixo jogado de canto esperando pelo seu fim. Ansiando por seu fim.

Perguntava-se por qual motivo veio ao mundo, se a única coisa que fez em vida foi sofrer e sofrer cada vez mais. Agora nem seus sonhos tinha mais para se consolar. O mundo ia alem, muito alem do que essa vida sem alegria, no entanto tinha a impressão que não importa aonde fosse sempre seria essa sofredora de agora, não importa o quanto treina-se, não importa o quanto luta-se, não importa sua força de vontade ou seu amor ao próximo, tudo levava a mais sofrimento em sua vida.

Fincou as unhas no chão ferindo ainda mais os dedos enquanto arranhava a pedra com desespero. A dor dentro de si era tão forte, mas tão forte que precisava extravasar fisicamente para tentar aplacá-la.

Antes tinha certeza que a lembrança de sua violação estava curada, era uma ferida remendada dentro do peito.

Como fora tola! Lógico que algo assim não cicatriza somente incomoda menos, afinal agora sangrava como foi na época. Não! Sangrava mais, bem mais, fora Sasuke.

Aquele que por alguma razão tinha permitido que ficasse na organização, o mesmo que depois virou seu parceiro nas missões. Aquele que docemente consolava e ajudava quando o vi mal. A pessoa fechada com feridas aparentemente maiores do que as próprias.

Não podia negar que com o passar do tempo desenvolveu um tipo de carinho por ele, afinal era com quem ficava mais tempo, fora tê-lo consolado com sua presença, ter vivido coisas grotescas e vitórias tão grandes e belas.

Fora a doentia relação dos dois de presa e predador, não era uma deusa, era humana e aquelas provocações físicas mexiam e muito com a pobre garota. Como não mexer?! Era quase sadomasoquista, todavia evitar era impossível.

Sim agora não tinha como esconder o que estava gritando a sua frente, brilhando em néon. Ela era apaixonada por Sasuke. Tanto pelo que atraia todas as outras mulheres, como sua beleza, a frieza a força e mistério, quanto pelo lado que somente ela conhecia, o lado frágil o lado sensível, o lado preocupado ciumento e possessivo. Ela conseguia ler naquelas ônix como ninguém mais nesse mundo. Sabia o que realmente estava por trás de cada atitude.... Pelo menos era o que achava.

**BURRA!!!BURRA!!!BURRA!!! BURRAAAAAAAAAAA!!!**

Como conseguiu ser tão estúpida?! Sim por que a culpa era toda dela, abriu seu coração para quem não merecia. Alguém mais esperto.

Aquele nojento somente a usou!!! Era tudo um jogo, uma invenção, uma forma de atingir Hinata em todos os sentidos, uma diversão para ocupar seu tempo ócio.

Socava a chão com força chorando de soluçar. Com certeza a dor maior vinha daí, de sentir-se traída pro si mesma, e claro pela traição que ele fez com ela com o jogo que fez com ela.

Da dor em seu coração do sentimento partido dentro dele pela forma com que agiu. Respirar era cada vez mais complicado, dificílimo.

Ofegava. Dando um grito sofrido ao lembrar de outra coisa.

Naruto.

Amava Naruto e como o amava, tão o oposto de Sasuke, e ao mesmo tempo conseguia sentir-se inebriada pelos dois....

Não!! Naruto não merecia que ela compara-se com o mostro Uchiha. Ele era tão puro de coração... Lindo, forte, destemido, meio lento e sem o mínimo de paciência, é verdade, mas compensava tendo um coração no lugar certo. Era nos braços de Naruto que se sentia uma Hime.

E ela o traiu!!! Traiu o que sentia por ele, para com aquele Uchiha Maldtito!!!

Imunda, suja, nojenta, não merecia Naruto, ele era tão melhor que ela, tão mais grandioso, importante e forte. Ela era um nada. Ela tinha matado, torturado, traído.

Até seu sentimento não era mais puro.

Mesmo que ele tenha desenvolvido certo carinho por ela, afinal a tinha beijado, ele não merecia alguém como ela que somente iria acabar com a vida dele, afinal ela era uma renegada, assassina, suja e sem nada a oferecer. Somente ia acabar com a caminhada dele para seu sonho de ser Hokage.

Solução desmaiou de cansaço. Não sabe ao certo quanto tempo ficou dormindo, alias não lembra nem de ter acordado, estava parada, vivendo por viver fazendo as coisas como se estivesse no automático, como uma máquina sem pensar.

Estava vazia por dentro, sentia-se assim.

Foi muito tempo depois que "acordou", dias, meses, anos, horas? A garota tinha perdido a noção do tempo...

Kami-sama!!! Tinha perdido tudo....

Deveria afastar-se de Naruto, se o amava mesmo devia afastar-se.

Ai como odiava Sasuke, como o odiava, ele tinha a voltado para a realidade novamente, fora isso ainda a tinha destruído emocionalmente e mentalmente. Destroçado seu coração e suas esperanças.

E o pior era sentir dentro de si que a paixão ainda existia....

Foi então que ouviu uma profusão de explosões diferentes do normal. Gritos, berros e desespero.

Seus olhos arregalaram. Não tinha passado muito tempo, somente umas semanas, mas para a garota foi tempo de mais.

Não estava pronta para a guerra final entre Akatsuki e Kohona, muito menos para confrontar Sasuke e Naruto juntos.

**N.A.: **Não me matem por parar ai!!

Bom, amei cada resposta, amei cada mínimo incentivo. Foram fundamentais para encerrar esse capitulo.

E não vou falar nada sobre o próximo, uma vez que será o ultimo, espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo, e por favor não deixem de dar sua opinião!!

Beijos!!

**N.B.:** Olha gente antes que venham com cruzes e pregos, saibam que a moça aí esteve se matando para fazer tudo o mais rápido o possível, as circunstancias e que não ajudaram, e se ainda estiverem bravos mesmo assim... CULPEM A IDE!!!


End file.
